Almost A Shooting Star
by Carolinacullen2012
Summary: Edward has had a guitar in his hands for a long time. He forms a band with a couple of guys from school and plan to move to LA when school is over. Will The Midnight Riders become famous? Or, will they just be a shooting star?
1. Down At The Whiskey

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.**_

_**Story inspiration the song 'Shooting Star' by Bad Company, and the movie 'Almost Famous.' Setting of this story is the early 1980s.**_

_**Song for this chapter – Down at the Whiskey- Motley Crue, I have the link on my Facebook page for those who would like to hear it. www dot facebook backslash groups backslash carolinacullenfanfictions **_

_**Warning: This story will have drug use, alcohol abuse, and graphic situations. Please be advised if this is not something you wish to read please back out now.**_

_**Thanks to dannibags for suggesting this story, for correcting my errors, and for being awesome. Also, Piesmom for making sure that everything is good before its début.**_

_**This story will update once a month, I will try to make the updates around mid-month because of another story I started that will post at the first. So, be sure to follow at the bottom to receive notification of updates. ~Carolina**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_"__**Down at the Whiskey"**_

_The Gods of Rock–N-Roll inspired us: Clapton, Pete Townsend, John Bonham, Jimmy Page, Keith Moon, Pete Carr, Joe Perry, Ozzy Osbourne and Mick Jagger; I could list the greats all day long. We aspired to be just like them in every way, shape__, __and form._

_My life had been planned from the moment I strapped a guitar onto my chest. The ultimate plan was to make it big someday, but that was the hard part. When I was a freshman at Forks High School, I soaked up every note and riff I could find. Learning to play by ear as I went and by the end of school that year,__a couple guys and I started a band. Emmett played the drums, Mike played the bass, Garrett sang lead vocals, and I sang backup and played lead guitar._

_At first, we were nothing more than a garage band at best. Not everyone had the drive and devotion that I did. Nevertheless, we practiced and worked as hard as we could. By the time we were juniors__, __we were so good that we played at local cafes and a couple of dances at the school. That was the year that our plans became more concrete. The plan after graduation was that the boys and I were going to head out to LA to see if we could finally get a shot at being famous. _

_Why wait until after graduation and not headed out now? Well, in case we didn't make it in LA__, __we would come home with our tails tucked between our legs, and go to college like we should have. That was the only way our parents would allow us to __go. It__ wasn't the best plan__,__ but it had potential._

_We all got jobs after school, during the summer, and worked around our gigs. We practiced every chance we got. All the money we made working and the money from the shows went into a bucket at my house. We saved everything we __could. The__ only way you were allowed to keep money out was for gas or something that couldn't be __avoided; even__ that had to be approved by the other members of the band. _

_When my parents offered to buy me a car junior year, I declined__and asked that the money they would have spent on a car be placed in the bucket. They were reluctant at first, but once they saw how determined the four of us were, there was no stopping them from throwing their money in. _

_It was the last two weeks of our senior year when things started to take off. We booked a couple of clubs in Seattle and a good little buzz started about our band. _

_The crowd was intense that first night we played at club 'Twilight'. We had never played somewhere that wild and crazy before. The stage was huge and a __cage__ wrapped around the entire thing, which I couldn't understand until the first band played. The crowd got rowdy and started throwing beer bottles at the stage while booing their performance. I was shocked at first, which brought my nervousness to the surface. I mean, what if they didn't like us? The cage might keep the beer bottles from hitting us, but we would still be covered in beer by the end of the night. _

_Right before they called us on stage the nerves of everyone hit an all time high. Garrett, the lead singer and main one who wrote our few original __songs, was__ the first to __suffer. We__ had started the intro to one of our originals when he ran to the back of the stage to puke. I didn't know what to do, but it was obvious that Garrett wouldn't be joining us for the first part. I motioned to Emmett to keep the drum line running__and nodded to Mike to keep playing. I stepped up to the microphone and belted out the first verse of our song. _

_I kept an eye on Garrett, and once he had calmed his body, he joined in on the second half of our song. We had only been scheduled to sing three songs. The first song went okay__;__everyone__ cheered__and no bottles were thrown. When I started the intro to 'Lunar Eclipse,' our second song__,__ the crowd was loving it. They pulled out their lighters and waved them in the air, swaying their bodies to the beat. By the time the third and final song finished__, __the crowd was wild. The roar of the crowd was deafening. _

_At the end of the night, the manager came to us wanting to know if we would be interested in doing a set every Friday, and we jumped at the chance. However, having an every weekend performance would mean that we would have to quit our other jobs. Plus, we had only planned to stay in town for another two weeks, but it would depend. With us having a gig that was more permanent, we might be persuaded to stay in town just a little longer._

_Things didn't work out like we had thought they might with the gig in __Seattle. No__ sooner than our caps from graduation hit the ground__,__ our bags where packed and we were LA bound._

_I can still remember the day I left the house._

_"__Don't cry mama," I said to my mom as I hugged her for the seventh time._

_"__Please don't go," she said through her tears._

_"__Come Esme, let the boy go," Carlisle pled._

_"__Just smile and wave goodbye," I said wiping the tears from her face._

_"__Just wait ... I'm gonna be a big star someday, and this day will seem like nothing," I said trying to be positive about everything._

_"__I know baby. No mother wants to see the day when her child leaves the house for the first time."_

_She reminded me several times to change my underwear, to eat, and take care of myself. I smiled and pulled from her embrace. Once in the car__,__ I turned around to see the smiling faces of my parents with tears in their eyes. I waved at them and pulled off for our long journey to LA._

_It didn't really take that long for us to get to 'Sunset Boulevard'. The Sunset Strip was known to be the haven of several groups. The greats like Led Zeppelin, The Doors, and The Byrds were known to hang out at the places along the strip back in their day, while Motley Crue, Ratt, and Van Halen are lining up to play down at 'Whisky a Go Go'. The strip was one and a half miles that housed restaurants, bars__, __and clubs. _

_The boys and I were excited to be here, but tired from the trip and decided that first thing in the morning__, __we would start working on getting a couple of gigs in the area._

_The main placed we wanted to play was at 'Whiskey a Go Go'__; __it was our first __stop. If__ that didn't work__,__ we planned on hitting up 'The Roxy', 'Pandora's Box'__, __and 'London Fog.' After that, we didn't know where to go, but decided we would stick it out to the end._

_We pulled into the Continental Hyatt house that we were staying at for the next couple of __days. If__ we didn't get a gig soon__, __I didn't know where we would be staying after that. _

_After getting into our rooms__, __we walked down to the Rainbow Bar and Grill for something to eat. No sooner than the doors opened, I was stunned. There were celebrities and rockers alike all having dinner or drinking at the bar. We didn't move an inch, just stood there looking at everyone. We were officially in the heart of rock n roll._

_One of the men from behind the bar ushered us in and sat us at a table. We didn't talk for a good ten minutes until one of the celebrities walked over to the table and welcomed us. After that, we were golden and ordered our meal. We finally worked up enough courage to talk to a couple of celebs and everyone was extremely friendly. It was like one giant party and everyone was friends with everyone. They even gave us some weed and told us where to go if we needed more._

_While stoned out of our minds__, __we wrote the first chords and words to another song sitting on the steps of the Hyatt._

_The following morning__, __we hit the pavement and talked to all the managers at the clubs on the strip. We didn't get a gig, and things really needed to shape up soon or we would be heading home, and not happily._

_~AASS~_

_It took us a month to get to perform at 'London Fog' and we had already been living out of the back of Emmett's van for the last two weeks. We were hungry and __dirty. The__ manager there was gracious enough to give us an advance on the show. This allowed us to head back to the Hyatt for a warm meal, a hot shower, and a warm bed for a week or two. _

_The following week__, __we did the concert and things went well, but nothing came of doing the show. The manager was mildly impressed and pushed for us to come up with more original material;__being a cover band would only get us so far. He told us to come back when we had five original songs. _

_We worked and thought and when we weren't trying to write something__, __we were looking for something to eat or somewhere to shower again. It took us two fucking months to finally add three more original songs to our set. We walked back into 'London Fog' with our new songs, and had another appearance along with another advance payment._

_Before the gig__, __we practiced, practiced, practiced, and then drank and smoked every drop of money up. So, doing the show was now the key to keeping us in LA longer. This time things went much better. We meet Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was the nephew of some big wig in the music industry. _

_After talking to him in the wee hours of the morning, we had a few more things to try. He used his contacts and was able to get us more shows; a couple at the Whiskey, one at the 'Troubadour', plus the three performances we now had at 'London Fog'. __Things__ were starting to take shape with Jasper's managing skills._

_Jasper also managed to get us in the recording studio with Aro Volturi__, __the producer of several popular bands. He said__it would be easier to promote us if we had something down so we could send things out to radio stations, and companies like RCA, Columbia, or any other recording labels there were. _

_We were all flying high from the news. And, to celebrate the good news we finally had__, __we partied like rock stars until the wee hours of the morning. Now, with a permanent place at the Hyatt and performances at all the local clubs__, __we were well on our way to fame. _

_I called my parent's once week to check in with them. When we learned we had to record an album, I called them to ask for the money. We should have had the money, but we burnt it all up in drugs and alcohol as fast as we were making it. About the only thing we managed to pay the entire time was the rent at the Hyatt. _

_~AASS~_

_We had spent a year out on the Sunset Strip, and all of us missed our families. So, we headed home for a while to get things settled. We all quit smoking and drinking long enough to visit. While home__, __I met __Kate. She__ rocked my world in every way possible. When it came time to head back to LA, she jumped at the chance to come with us. She told her parents she was taking the year off from college. _

_It was great when we came back; we started out as the opening act at 'London Fog' like we had before we left to visit home. We finished laying down all the tracks to our first album. We were waiting to hear back from the record companies to see if any picked us up._

_Jasper said that if the album took off that we wouldn't have to play at 'London Fog' any more. Apparently, the record executives weren't too impressed because we never heard anything back from them. _

_Jasper pulled a couple of string and at least got the radio disc jockey to play a couple of songs off our record at midnight. The first time our song played on the radio, the boys and I celebrated with five bottles of Jack Daniels and countless lines of coke in the bathroom._

_Kate was great during the time we spent together while she waited to go back to college. She came to all the shows, cheered us on, cleaned up behind us, and made sure we all ate. We never did any kind of hard drugs in front of her, and I wanted to keep it that way. The boys even limited the amount of women they brought back to the Riot House. During one night of debauchery and a couple of pain pills, I married Kate. I don't think she was completely aware of the fact that I was higher than a Georgia pine, but I married her. We already had gotten the marriage license, but I was stalling. She wanted to get married, but I felt like she needed to go to school first. I wanted to see where my music career was going and if it took off. It wasn't like I was in a position to provide for her properly. Hell, I couldn't even take care of myself. _

_About three months into the marriage__, __the honeymoon phase was over. Kate stopped coming to the shows and wouldn't even clean up our messes any more. She constantly bitched about 'not being our mothers' and to tell you the truth__, __it got on my last nerve. But, I had a solution to the problem ... drink more and snort more coke. It seemed to make her voice disappear and she became tolerable again. Kate was a rich girl and felt she didn't belong out at clubs. Or, that's what she said one night during her tirade through the apartment. I would hate to know what she thought about being on the road. She left the following day heading home to attend college, but promised that once a month__, __she would come to see me. If something happened and we were on the road, she said she would meet where I was._

_By the time fall rolled around__, __Kate had had enough and headed home to her parents. We stayed married, but she went home to go to college while I worked on being a rock star. _

_The band was starting to gain some notoriety from the couple of songs that had played during the day on the radio station. It was from then on that 'The Midnight Riders' became the house band at 'Whiskey a Go Go.'_

_It was during this time that Jasper schooled all of us boys on the groupies that would accumulate at the backstage door that we would enter and leave from every night. I tried not to pay them too much attention because I was married, but once the alcohol started to flow and the drugs came out to __play, it__ seemed I didn't mind finding a little groupie love along the way. I figured Kate would never need to __know. It__ wasn't like the others didn't have girlfriends of their own, but would still find a pretty little groupie to shack up with at night._

_"__There are two different types of 'groupies'," Jasper said standing against the apartment doors. We were watching the women down the hall with the other artists living at the Hyatt._

_"__Aren't the all the same?" I asked tipping the Jack __Daniels__ up._

_"__No sir, some of them are different. See that group there," he said pointing to a group of women hanging around one of the drummers from another band in town._

_"__Yeah, what about her?" I asked handing him the bottle of Jack._

_"__She's never been here before and neither have her friends. I would be willing to bet she is a fan and looking to have sex with a rock star," he said handing the bottle of Jack back to me._

_"__How can you tell?" I asked perplexed at how he knew._

_"__Watch the women when they come around, listen to their words, and if you've never seen them here before__,__ more than likely they are hook ups, just looking to say she fucked a rock star."_

_"__Now, there are a select few that are actually groupies here, but you probably haven't noticed them," he said motioning toward another group of women._

_"__Those women are the best to have around."_

_"__Why?" I asked._

_"__Because son__, __those women are not in it for the __fame and they are not__ in it for the __sex. They__ are here because they love the band. __They're__ kind of like the girlfriend without the attachments; the mother's we all left behind. They will take care of your every need and then some;__they truly love the music," he said walking away toward the girls at the end of the hall._

_I slipped into a deep coma that night when I fell asleep._

_~AASS~_

_Before we knew it__, __three damn years had passed, and life was going __great. We__ had another album getting ready to hit. This time I didn't have to call my __parents__ to borrow the money. The record company was footing the bill on the new record, and all the promotions for the album._

_"__All right boys, what do you say about going on tour?" Jasper asked walking through the door._

_"__Well, all right," said Garrett. _

_The rest of us whooped and hollered._

_"__All right," Jasper said motioning his hands for us to __calm__ down._

_"__The tour starts in four __days__. You will be living on a tour bus;__so make sure you pack everything you need. You will be touring the country as the opening act to AC/DC," he said; the whoops and hollers started again._

_Finally, at the age of twenty-three__, __the band had finally made it somewhere. There wasn't any guarantee that it would lead to stardom, but we were better than we were when we first headed to LA. _

_For the next __six-months,__ we would tour the US, with our last stop being in New __York. We__ would be staying at the famous Gramercy Park Hotel. Another dream would be to see Max's Kansas City Diner. After the tour__, __we would be __given__ a three-month break __where__ we would get back in the studio to record our third album._

_I called my mom to tell her the good news._

_"__We finally made it mom," I shouted into the phone__,__ no sooner than she picked up._

_"__Oh, baby I knew you would," she said. I could hear the excitement in her voice._

_"__Carlisle, Edward said they made it," she said hollering at dad in the background._

_"__Seattle is one of the __stops. Do__ you think you can come?" I asked looking over the itinerary of shows._

_"__Oh my __gosh! Yes__ Edward__, __let us know and we will be there," she said._

_I talked to my mother for a few minutes longer. I had to get off the phone__;__ we had one more show at 'The Whiskey' before we pulled out tomorrow._

_A couple of hours later__, __I climbed on the stage and played my __heart out. Right__ before we took a break__, __I noticed a pretty little brunette at the back of the building. I didn't know who she was, but I had seen her__a couple of times hanging out. She partied with a group of other girls and the others usually did things ... to help the band._

_A/N: All right guys we have followed Edward and the band on their little adventure into this rock world I have created. The whiskey does exist and was the start of a lot of bands in the eights. Hence, the title 'Down at the Whiskey' a song written and performed by Motley Crue that talks about their time spent down at the whiskey. The next chapter we will meet our Bella, but she won't use the name Bella. Remember, this story will update on the second week of the month, if that schedule changes I want to make sure you will get your updates. I will also make notes at the beginning or A/N at the end to let you know. So, please before you go hit the follow button. ~Thanks._


	2. What's Your Name?

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.**_

_Songs for this chapter that I considered using– Fallen Angel- Poison, Into the Night- Benny Mardones, Seventeen-Winger, What's your name-Lynryd Skynyrd . _

_I have the links on my facebook page for those who would like to hear it: _

_www dot facebook dot com / Carolina Cullen 319 _

_**My blog on the story:**_

_almostashootingstarcarolinacullen dot blogspot dot com_

_www dot facebook dot com / groups / carolinacullenfanfictions _

_Warning: This story will have drug use, alcohol abuse, and graphic situations. Please be advised if this is not something you wish to read please back out now._

_Thanks to dannibags for suggesting this story for correcting my errors, and for being awesome. Piesmom for making sure that everything is good before its début._

_**What's Your Name?**_

_**BPOV**_

_I had been following the band 'The Midnight Riders' for a while now, but just hadn't gotten a chance to see them in concert. The first album they released was awesome, and I couldn't wait for more. When I heard they were headlining down at 'Whiskey a Go Go', __I gathered the girls__, __and we headed down to the club to see __them. While__ standing outside of the club__, __I overheard someone talking about the bands upcoming tour with AC/DC,__I knew it was my moment to make my move. _

_"__Did you get the 411?" Tinker Bell asked. _

_Tinker Bell was actually Alice Brandon. She and I were the same age and grew up together. Her home life wasn't much different from my own__; __so we bonded over a lot of the same things and fell in love with music together. It was our escape in life. _

_Home life__,__ if you call a drunken mother and a pervert stepfather a home life__, __then that is what I had._

_"__Yeah, I heard. Are you going?" I asked. _

_Alice had left home last year and had been hanging out with a couple of different bands. We all lived and loved the music._

_"__Totally!" she replied._

_"__Sup home girls?" asked Rose Bud. _

_Rose Bud__, __also another nick name__, __was actually Rosalie Hale. Rose Bud was a little different from the rest of us. She didn't have parents who didn't give a __shit. In__ fact, her __parents __were__ the coolest of the bunch. They would provide her with money and allow her to leave. They were a part of a home school movement back in the sixties; they pushed for education to be returned to the home. So, Rose was home schooled__, __and as long as she did some sort of schooling every day, they were cool. They smoked dope with the rest of us, and always told us girls that you can learn more from living in the world than any institution can provide. They were crazy, but they allowed us to be us._

_"__Heard about the tour yet?" I __asked. as__ Jessie Lee walked up. __Jessie Lee was actually Jessica Stanley. Her parents stayed drunk all the time __and gave her hell about being out._

_"__You going?" she asked adjusting her shirt and pushing her breasts up._

_"__Yep, you?" I asked watching some guy pace at the backstage door. When McFly moved, I noticed the hoard of Biddies standing close to the door._

_"__Check this shit out," I said pointing at the girls. There was no way in hell__I was letting those bimbettes in with our boys._

_"__To the curb," I hollered walking over to the group of girls with my gang behind me._

_"__Step off," one of the girls from the group said._

_"__Why are you here?" I asked for my hands on my hips._

_"__To see the band__, __same as you," the redheaded one replied. I knew her, Victoria; __she always pulled the same shit. She wasn't here for the music; she and her group of biddies were here to bed a rock star. Then run around town to brag about how many rock stars they had banged__, __getting as much attention from it as possible._

_"__They won't sleep with the likes of you," Tinker Bell replied._

_"__Why __not? They__ want someone like their mother to sleep with instead?__"__ Victoria asked smiling._

_"__We take care of them. All they are to you is another notch on your bed post," Rose Bud yelled._

_"__Ladies ..." the bouncer came from behind the door __"... Please__ leave." He motioned to Victoria and her little group of sluts to leave. Thank God, we knew the bouncer. We had been nice to him before__, __in order to get into the club. He wasn't letting anyone in yet, but wanted to move the arguing women from his back door. We walked back up the street, but I noticed McFly still pacing. _

_I moved away from the chatting girls and walked toward him. He was a tall fellow with dark brown hair and dark eyes._

_"__So, what brings you down here?" I asked._

_"__Looking for work," he replied quickly wring his hands in front of him._

_"__Well, what can you do?" I asked._

_"__A little bit of everything," he said timidly._

_"__Follow me," I said motioning him to follow me. I noticed the opening act headed toward the back doors and knew that I had to get us in there now. McFly didn't seem to be moving__, __so I reached over and dragged him by his shirt collar pulling him toward the doors. _

_All the girls made it in__, __and I pushed McFly in front of __me This__ would ensure that he got in behind the scenes._

_"__Stay with me McFly__, __and we will find something for you to do," I whispered into his ear as I pushed him through the corridor._

_It didn't take us long before we had found a place to hang, and it happened to be at the back of the club. The opening act was pretty good and really tore the place up with a couple of awesome songs, but when 'The Midnight Riders' climbed onto the stage__, __the crowd went wild._

_They played 'Lunar Eclipse' and the room cheered;__that song had gone straight to number one on the charts. The next song the crowd went nuts over was off the new album they recently __released. It__ was 'Midnight Sunset,' which still sits at number two on the charts. It been there for the past two months, and it was just a matter of time before that went to number one also. _

_The girls and I sway to the beat of the music and dance with one another, but it's the lead guitarist that caught my eye every time I looked at the stage. When he would get an intense look on his face as he played his solos, it had me melting to my knees. He was deviously handsome with tattoos running down his __arm and wild__ copper hair on his head that looked like he recently rolled out of the sack. He had broad shoulders and a lean frame. Everything about him called to __me. He__ looked like he oozes sex out his pours. He enchanted me with his emerald eyes; they pierced my soul every time he looked in my direction. _

_I wanted more out of him than the others here would want. I wasn't looking for fame or the glory of screwing a rock star. No, I wanted to take care of him, to listen as he prattled about his music, be his muse, and his lover. I wanted to be anything he wanted me to be. It was the music that drove me in his direction__, __and the music I wanted to inspire him to write._

_After the set was over__, __the girls and myself with McFly in tow headed over to 'The Midnight Riders' manager. _

_"__Well, what do we have here?" he asked looking us up and down._

_"__We are the 'Love Bands'..." I motioned to all of us girls "... we love the band, their music__, __and would love to come on tour with you."_

_ "__Is that so?" he asked looking at us._

_"__Yes," I replied._

_"__Welcome to the tour ..." he said smiling "... I'm Jasper Whitlock__, __manager of 'The Midnight Riders'." _

_"__I'm Izzy Swain," I said holding out my hand and pointed to each of the girls__, __telling__ him our names. I noticed when he landed on Tinker Bell__, __he lingered a little longer than normal._

_He showed us around and introduced us to everyone in the band with the exception of Edward__, __the lead guitarist. I was disappointed he wasn't around, but Jasper said he had to pick up a box of T-shirts the record label had sent to sell. Jasper talked Tinker Bell and Jessie Lee into selling the T-shirts to the crowd before they left for the night._

_"__Jasper," I said getting his attention again._

_"__Yes, darling?" he asked._

_"__I was wondering__, __are you in the need of a stage hand or anything that this fella can do?" I asked pointing to McFly behind me._

_"__Well, we might be in the need of something. It seems that this tour has come up unexpectedly__, __and I don't have enough man power for this crew of misfits."_

_"__See I told you to follow me and maybe I could find you something," I said looking over at McFly._

_"__Do you have a name?" Jasper asked looking at the boy behind me._

_"__Jacob Black, but everyone calls me Jake," he said reaching out his hand for Jasper to shake. I didn't even notice Edward until he cleared his throat._

_"__Who do you have here__, __Jasper?" he asked smiling at me._

_"__This is Izzy Swain and the fellow behind her is Jake. He will be helping us out during the tour," Jasper said._

_"__It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said extending his hand to shake mine. I reached out__, __and as our hands touched, the electric shock I received from his fingertips caused me to gasp. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. I was caught in his gaze._

_"__Well, while you two get acquainted__, __I am going to take Jake here for a tour," Jasper said. I didn't even break away from looking at Edward as the pair left us standing there in our own little bubble._

_We didn't let go of one __another's__ grasp and we didn't look away, until Tinker Bell came along and pulled me away from him. She bounced up and down talking a mile a minute and didn't even notice the two of us standing there._

_"__I can't wait to go on tour with them," she said._

_I didn't reply, but Edward noticed her__, __and I saw his eyes shift in her direction. I followed suit and did the same thing__looking right at her. I narrowed my eyes__,__ because I didn't interrupt her little moment with Jasper when they first met._

_"__Oops," she said giggling._

_"__Edward, this is Tinker Bell. One of the 'Love Bands'," I said introducing the meddler to the sex God._

_"__Nice to meet you," he said still not letting go of my hand._

_"__What's Love Bands?" he asked looking back at me. I __was so caught__ up in his gaze that Tinker Bell had to answer him__, __and I tuned everything out around us. His piercing green eyes had bewitched my soul and held me captive. I couldn't break his stare or hold on my hand. _

_It was Tinker Bell who had to shake me from my stare and hold. She pulled on my arm and led me out from the backstage area._

_"__So, the plan is __to__ meet up tomorrow night and head out with the guys," she said as she dragged me back to the front of the Whiskey. _

_"__Where are we meeting?" I asked; after meeting Edward__, __there was no way I was going to miss going on this tour with them._

_"__Rose's house... five o'clock," she said walking away from me out the doors. _

_Jake walked up beside me._

_"__You coming with us?" he asked._

_"__Yeah, I'll meet up with everyone tomorrow. Things go well with Jasper?" I asked._

_Jake made me think of the brother I never had__, __and I wanted to help him as much as I could. _

_"__Well, I gotta go, but I'll see ya tomorrow," he said walking away from me backstage._

_I slowly made my home from the Whiskey__, __only to be confronted by Renee at the front door._

_"__Where the hell have you been?" she slurred._

_"__Out," I said heading straight to my room._

_"__You listen to me young __lady. You__ will stop hanging out with those rock stars__; __all they'll get you into is trouble."_

_"__Whatever," I said slamming my bedroom door._

_The only time Renee wanted to play mother was when she was __drunk. Any__ other time she was flighty as hell. She was so forgetful and careless that she lost me in multiple stores when I was younger, and when she started drinking__, __I would sit on the barstool beside her. She couldn't even remember to tie her own shoes. I had to take care of everything around the house__: __cooking, cleaning, laundry, and paying the bills. I'd grown up well before my time __and didn't need her telling me what to do. I had made things around her work for years, and trust me it wasn't easy. If it wasn't for Charlie's child support__, __we wouldn't have had anything. Thank God, he was a good man and paid. _

_When Phil came along__, __things changed for a little while. Renee worked hard at making him want her, and when he was hooked, she turned back into the same Renee I knew from long ago. Phil was a creep __though. He__ always looked at me weird, and the older I got__, __the weirder he became. He was constantly trying to corner me in the house and touch me. I didn't like him__, __and with me getting older__,__ I knew it was time for a change. The tour had come at the perfect time because Phil had started trying to get into my room at night, and it was time to go. _

_I locked my door, changed into my pjs, and fell onto my bed to dream about the green eyes that stole my heart with one look._

_~AASS~_

_I woke the next morning with Phil standing over my bed. I screamed, but he was quick to put his hands over my mouth._

_"__Shh, don't wake up Renee," he cooed sweetly into my ear as he leaned down over top of me._

_"__You're such a beautiful girl," he said rubbing his hands up and down my thighs. I squirmed around trying to get away from him__, __but couldn't._

_"__Tonight you will be mine," he said licking his lips. He leaned down and licked the shell of my ear. _

_"__Tonight," he said again removing his hand. I didn't move and watched as he walked out the door. Once he was gone, I jumped up and quickly packed my clothes.__I didn't have much, but I packed it all. There was no way I was coming back here. After the tour, I would figure out where to go, but this would be the last time I saw Renee and Phil._

_I crept through the house and took the last little bit of money that was left in the jar in the kitchen. I figured Renee and Phil could figure out what to do after I was gone. I walked past a passed out Renee__and into the street. I decided that the first pay phone I saw, I would call Tinker Bell or Rose to come and get me. _

_It didn't take long before I found a phone and called Rose. _

_Rose pulled up moments later __and drove us to the Rainbow Bar and Grill for something to eat. As we were sitting down__, __Tinker Bell walked in with Jake in tow._

_"__What's up bitches?" she asked sitting down. _

_I looked over at Rose and shook my head. I had told her about what happened with Phil, but I didn't want her saying anything in front of Jake._

_"__Nothing much," I said giving Tinker Bell the look. I knew if she saw it she would know that something was up, but she would wait until I was alone with her to tell her what was going on._

_I looked over at Jake__; __he looked like he was tired._

_"__Are you tired?" I asked._

_"__Yeah, Jasper put me on Edward detail last night. Garrett and Edward had words over the shirts, and Edward left."_

_"__Huh, where did he go?" I asked curious._

_"__He went back to the riot house for a while, but he then ventured to a party in Beverly Hills. I had to leave him there this morning," he said shrugging._

_"__What?" I screamed._

_"__I had to leave __him. He's__ passed out on the front lawn naked," he said._

_"__Shit," I said packing my food. There was no way with Edward as fair skinned as he was would be able to take the California sun while lying on someone's lawn. I walked to the door and noticed I was alone. I turned around and noticed that everyone was still at the table._

_"__Move your __asses! He__ will burn in the damn sun," I screamed at them__, __and they rushed to my side._

_We stopped by the riot house and picked up Garrett and Emmett. Jake told them everything that had happened last night__, __and I was laughing my ass off at the things that Edward had done during the night._

_It didn't take us long to locate the house where they had partied at. Edward was still sprawled out in the yard. He was laying face down on the ground. His back had already begun to turn red, and I was worried that he was going to be burnt to a crisp if we didn't get him out of the sun soon. Garrett and Emmett walked over to Edward__, __while Jake went into the house to get him some clothes or something to drape over him._

_"__What?" Edward yelled. _

_"__Get the fuck up man," Garrett said to him._

_"__Fuck you, Garrett," Edward said._

_"__Man, you're passed out on someone's lawn. I'm quite shocked the neighbors haven't called the law yet."_

_Edward lifted his head up and looked around. _

_"__Shit!" he said moving to get up._

_"__I'd stop if I was you man," Emmett said putting his foot on Edward's back holding him down._

_"__Get the fuck off of me man," Edward yelled._

_"__Get up if you want, but you're going to show Izzy the goods man," Emmett said snickering._

_"__I don't give a fuck what she sees. She shouldn't be hanging out with rock stars if she doesn't want to see dick swinging in the air," he said smiling into the grass._

_"__All right man," Emmett said pulling his foot off Edward's back. Edward pulled himself up and stood__, __tall and erect._

_Oh my God__, I gasped throwing my hand over my mouth. He was huge, big like bigger than I had ever seen in my entire life. I couldn't help but look at it. __How in the hell did he? __Shit, I had to stop thinking about his manhood. _

_"__She's speechless man," Emmett said laughing._

_"__It has a tendency to render all women speechless, Emmett," he said winking at me. Jake came out of the house carrying a sheet and wrapped it around Edward's shoulders. I watched as all the men walked to the van. I had been standing on the side of the lawn watching everything happen in front of me._

_"__Apparently, she's motionless too," Emmett laughed. His booming voice broke me from my frozen stance. I strolled over to the van and got in with the boys. _

_We had left the girls at the riot house__, __and Emmett had driven his van. Edward sat in the front seat and didn't say a word the entire way to the Hyatt. Everyone went their own __way__ when we arrived. It wasn't long before everyone was ready to board the tour bus. Everyone was boarded except for __Edward. When__ he arrived, he still looked pissed. He sat in the front seat by himself._

_"__So, tell me about yourself," I said to Jake who was sitting beside me._

_"__There's not much to tell you really," he said._

_"__There's not much about me either, but I want to know."_

_"__I'm fifteen," he said._

_I couldn't believe he was only fifteen__; __he looked to be about seventeen or something._

_"__How old are you?" he asked._

_"__Does it really matter?" I replied._

_"__No not really__, __just wondering," he said._

_"__Old enough," I said._

_"__So, what about your parents?" he asked._

_"__My mother is a drunk and don't know where my father is," I said. _

_"__My mom died some years ago, it's just dad and my sisters."_

_"__How many sisters do you have?"_

_"__Two__,__they're__ twins, Rebecca and Rachel," he said._

_"__How did your mom die?" I asked._

_"__Car accident, but I don't like to talk about it much."_

_Jake and I were silent for a while and didn't talk, but then out of the blue__, __he told me all about his mother. I felt honored that he told me about her, but saddened about his life. It seemed that Jake was trying to find ways to make money. He was trying to help take care of his crippled father, who had been in the accident with his mother. He was the youngest of the children, and the girls had dropped out of school to work to help make ends meet too. _

_I rested my head on Jake's shoulder and fell asleep. I didn't know what this tour would bring, but I hoped it was life changing. I was tired of the same old song and dance._

_**A/N: All right guys ... another instalment here. Remember this is a slow updater being that I am writing two others at the same time. This chapter we learned about Bella and a little about Jake. Edward and Bella meet and the fireworks are about to start flying. For the record, Bella is seventeen and yes somewhere down the road Edward and she will be sleeping together. Remember, the large age difference was common back then also, I like to keep my stories as true to the time as I can. So, if you want to back out now please do. I don't want reviews complaining about their age difference, Capise. As always, be kind and show some love.**_


	3. Flirting with Disaster

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.**_

_Story inspiration the song 'Shooting Star' by Bad Company and the movie 'Almost Famous.' Setting of this story is the early 1980s._

_Song for this chapter – Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue and Flirting with Disaster by Molly Hatchet. I have the link to my blog associated with the story, almostashootingstarcarolinacullen dot blogspot dot com_

_**Warning: This story will have drug use, alcohol abuse, and graphic situations. It will also delve into underage sex, Bella will be seventeen and Edward is twenty-four. Remember this story is about becoming famous, and the people that follow them around while on tour. Please be advised if this is not something you wish to read please back out now.**_

_Edward officially meets Izzy Swain for the first time and we find out what he is thinks about her. There is a little drama with Garrett because the record label is determined to make Edward the front man of the group. After a big confrontation with Garrett ... Edward goes on a rampage through the Riot House. What do you think he will do?_

_Thanks for dannibags for suggesting this story, for correcting my errors, and for being awesome. Piesmom for making sure that everything is good before its début._

_**Flirting with Disaster**_

_**EPOV**_

_Jasper asked me to get the boxes of T-shirts Ronny was holding at the bar. I rushed to get them because I was hoping to see that pretty little brunette when I went out there, but all I saw was the usual crowd of women. When they saw me, it was all I could do to finally break away from them. No one minded that I was married or that I wasn't __interested. They__ all still tried never the less. The funniest thing happened to me while getting the shirts, a mother daughter team tried to persuade me back to their room at the Riot House, but I wasn't interested. That seemed a little to odd to me. _

_I gathered the boxes and quickly headed backstage. Once I was passed Felix__, __I was free of being __bothered. No__ one could get passed him that shouldn't be and that was the way I liked it. I often loved the idea of privacy because the more we recorded songs and popular we became__, __it seemed that our privacy was slowing flying out the window before our eyes. When you can't take a piss without someone taking pictures or asking if you want to fuck them, the little bit of privacy you can get is a privilege._

_I rounded the corner when I noticed Jasper talking to the pretty little brunette, and quickly detoured to where he was. I was supposed to take the boxes back to the dressing rooms, but he had something I was interested in his presence._

_"__See I told you to follow me and maybe I could find you something," she said looking at the boy behind her. _

_"__Do you have a name?" Jasper asked looking at the boy._

_"__Jacob Black, but everyone calls me Jake," he said reaching out his hand for Jasper to shake. No one even noticed me approaching their little conversation until I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention. _

_"__Who do you have here, Jasper?" I asked smiling at the little brown-haired girl._

_"__This is Izzy Swain and the fellow behind her is Jake. He will be helping us out during the tour," Jasper said._

_"__It's a pleasure to meet you," I said. _

_No sooner than our hands touched, I received an electric shock. Izzy must have felt it too because she gasped as soon as our hands connected. I was so lost in her deep chocolate pools that I tuned everyone out around me except her._

_"__Well, while you __two__ get acquainted__, __I am going to take Jake here for a tour," Jasper muttered._

_I couldn't let go of her and I couldn't look away. There was something in those eyes, which keep me glued to her face. _

_I stood there for what seemed like forever lost in her gaze. It wasn't until I noticed irritating bouncing black hair that I saw the little woman beside us. I watched her out of the corner of my eyes still unable to fully pull away from the trance I was under. _

_"__I can't wait to go on tour with them," the little dark haired girl said._

_My eyes shifted in her direction. I wished for a brief moment that I had something to nail her in __place with.__ All her dancing around was starting to get on my nerves, not to mention the fact I had yet to say anything to Izzy about us hanging out._

_"__Oops," she giggled._

_"__Edward, this is Tinker Bell. One of the 'Love Bands'," Izzy said motioning toward the woman beside us__,__ who was still twirling around. _

_"__Nice to meet you," I said still not letting go of Izzy's hand._

_"__What's Love Bands?" I asked looking back to Izzy. I was hoping she would have answered, but it seemed that Tinker Bell was the first to jump in with answers. I tuned her out and focused on the lovely beauty in front of me._

_Tinker Bell pulled on Izzy's hand until we finally broke apart. I watched in awe as the two women walked away from me toward the front of the bar. _

_I stood still in my spot until the girls has disappeared through the doors. I could still feel the tingling in my fingers from our touch. I had never experienced something like that before in my life. I gradually gave up hope she was coming back and headed toward the dressing rooms to the others. _

_Jasper had collected the boxes as he walked off and as I entered the room, I heard Garrett ranting about the shirts. I stood still listening as he talked. I never wanted the record label to place me as the front man in any of the things they shipped to us to market. I never wanted to be the face of the band, but somewhere along the way, the record label decided that was what was best. I had never seen where the lead guitarist was the front man. Nine out of ten times, it was the lead singer. Even if he or she didn't contribute in the writing of the all the songs__, __they were always the face of the band. That's the way I wanted things. When we went to photo shoots however, they would always put me in front. Garrett would bitch with the photographer and several others shots would be done. But, when the shirts or posters came out__, __it was always me._

_I took a deep breath and opened the door to welcome the shit storm I was walking into._

_"__You," Garrett yelled._

_"__Why do they continue to put you as the front man of this band? You contribute when the mood takes you ..." he raised his hands to make quotation marks "... you're the moodiest person I have every meet when it comes to dealing with people," he said._

_"__Here we go," I said getting frustrated already__, __and I had just barely made it through the door._

_"__You don't like dealing with the public, but yet they continue to make you the face of it."_

_"__I don't want this, Garrett. You know this__. __I have begged the photographers and the record label to stop, but they won't," I wailed._

_"__We started this together," he exclaimed._

_"__We should all be equals in this band, but no. The record label continues to make you the lead."_

_"__I can make an audience crumble at my knees with one fucking word. Emmett can drive the beat right through women causing their hips to sway in ways that should be illegal. Mike can point his __bass__ at them and have them __cuming__ in their panties by holding a note a little longer. We all contribute to this band and should all be recognized by the label.__"_

_"__Fuck you, Garrett. You're pissed at me and it's not my fault," I screamed._

_"__Yes, we all know you never asked for the record company to make you the poster boy for this group," Garrett patronized._

_"__You know what?" I asked._

_"__What you're going to quit again?" Garrett asked._

_"__You have quit so many times__, __it isn't funny," he sneered._

_"__Yeah, well good luck on the tour without me. Let's see who they pick this time," I said flipping him the bird and walked out the door. I wasn't going to stand around and listen to him whine about the shirts. _

_None of us could help the fact the record label kept doing it. Hell, they always put us in a line__. __I never asked to be the front man. I started the band, but I didn't for one minute think I deserved all the credit. Garrett, Mike, and Emmett should have received as much praise as me. Hell, I figured they would go with Garrett anyway because he was the lead singer. _

_I was tired of the drama and the arguments with Garrett and the record __label. It__ wasn't getting us anywhere. Why couldn't we ride this thing out? We still weren't big time after two records. We weren't guaranteed anything. We were an opening act for fucks sake, not the main attraction. _

_I made my way out of the Whiskey and up the street. _

_"__Edward!"_

_I turned around to see the kid that was with Izzy earlier. _

_"__Hey wait up," he called._

_I stopped, but didn't want to. I knew that one of the guys probably sent him to babysit me. I didn't want to be babysat. I was twenty four and able to be out on my own._

_"__What do you want?" I asked already knowing the answer. I already didn't like this kid._

_"__Look, Jasper sent me to keep up with you tonight. I need the money he offered me; just let me tag along," he said._

_I didn't know what the __kid's__ deal was or why he wanted to be a part of the group per se, but I didn't want to be mean to him. He wasn't the reason Garrett and I had a fight. _

_"__Fine, but don't tell me what to do," I stated._

_I made it to the Riot House__, __and instead of heading to my room.__I went all the way to the top. The top floor always housed the bigger rockers around the Hyatt. They partied harder, did harder drugs, and rocked harder than any of us on the lower floors. The whole building was practically full of artists. The signed musicians housed the tops floors, actors and actress in the middle, and us beginners on the bottom. Everyone gathered at the Riot house to promote our craft, no matter what it was._

_Someone walked by__, __and I quickly followed them down the hall. It wasn't like it was closed off or anything. Hell, they partied in rooms, halls, and out on the terrace; pretty much any area was free game._

_"__Edward Cullen," Vince yelled from the room I walked by. I backed up and walked into the room. _

_"__What's up man?" I asked. We embraced, barely, in one of those guy hugs where it's one half of your body and it's almost like you are arm wrestling at first. _

_"__Not much. How are things down at the 'Whiskey'?" he asked. _

_"__Good ... great __actually. We__ are going on tour tomorrow. Opening for fucking AC/DC man," I blustered._

_"__Man, that's fucking awesome. We're in town for a couple of __days. Figured __we would hang out here for a little while. Nikki's down in room eleven o five with some heroin__, __if you're interested. Tommy has a couple of groupies in the back, but we wouldn't mind sharing with you guys," he said laughing. _

_"__I might find Nikki after a while, but I doubt the girls will pull away from Tommy," I snickered. All the boys in his band were the major partiers and the life of the party. Nikki always had the best hook-up on the drugs, Vince had the women and the booze, Tommy was a little of everything and women was his main ingredient, and Mick ... he was a quiet one. I had heard __rumors__ that he was a very different person outside the music world, but everytime I saw him__, __he was watching everything go on around him._

_Vince offered me something to drink__, __and it wasn't long before the party was in full swing. I saw Nikki and he gave me a couple of lines of coke to get my system going. Hell, I got to thinking about the damn fight with Garrett and the band again and with the coke in my system, I started really trashing the place. Of course, no one really cared__, __and when I threw the TV out of the window of the Riot house__, __the whole damn room roared in applause._

_"__Edward," Jake shouted._

_"__What?" I turned around to look at him. _

_"__Man, you threw a TV off the balcony; they're going to kick you out of here."_

_"__Vince," I yelled._

_"__Yeah," he yelled._

_"__Do you give a fuck that I threw the TV out the window?" I asked pointing behind me at the balcony where I had pitched the TV out moments ago. _

_"__Hell, no! They expect us to do something __crazy. Live__ it up man," he said shooting me the universal rock and roll sign. The thumb slightly bent in index finger and the pinkie standing straight out with the other fingers bent, devil horns._

_"__See no one cares," I said looking over at Jake._

_I headed out of the room__, __looking to find Nikki for another bump. Once I had successfully gained another level of highness,__I stumbled from room to room. One room had two girls fucking each other. I stood there for a long time with my dick as hard as steel watching them finger one another. I reached down grazing across my crotch. God, how I wanted to get laid? Kate had been gone for months__, __and I wouldn't touch the groupies running around the Riot house. Hell, they slept with the whole top floor and then some. I wasn't about to stick my dick into someone else's waste pool._

_"__Edward, we need to go," Jake said pulling on my arm._

_"__Yeah, but God look at them go," I said motioning to the girls in front of me._

_At this point__, __it was getting wilder in that room and both girls __were__ now eating one another. Holy shit! I couldn't stop looking._

_"__As much as I love this scene in front of me, you have a tour that starts tomorrow__, __and it is my job to make sure you are on the tour bus," he said. Fucking buzz kill. I walked down to the elevator with my chaperone in tow, and pushed the down button. He thought I was going to go willingly, but what he didn't know was I had plans. I was amped up and ready to fucking party. _

_I hit every button on the damn elevator allowing it to stop at every floor__, __and when we arrived at the first level, I hit all the buttons and hopped off the damn thing waving as the door shut on Jake. It would take him another thirty minutes to find me__, __and that would be enough time to hit the bump of coke Nikki gave me for the road._

_After taking the hit__, __I walked out onto the __sidewalk__ seeing Tommy with his Harley sitting right at the doors. _

_"__That thing is fucking sweet," I said looking over the Limited Confederated Edition __Sportster__ in front of me. I had always wanted a motorcycle._

_"__She's a fucking beaut ... you wanna ride her?" Tommy asked dangling the keys._

_"__Hell yeah," I said straddling the massive machine. _

_"__You do know how to ride a motorcycle?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me._

_"__Of fucking course," I said. _

_I had ridden many dirt bikes when I was a kid__, __and tearing through the trails of Washington was often fun__, __as long as you didn't run into trees. _

_He handed me the __key. I__ started the beast up and listened to her roar to life. The vibration through the bike was fucking awesome__,__ and I had heard that women could get off just by riding a Harley. I someday wanted to test that theory. I knew it wouldn't be with someone like Kate though. She wouldn't dare park her sweet ass on this thing, but maybe someone like Izzy would. I would have to think about getting one__, __and then getting her on it just to see if it would make her kitten purr. Hum, I thought of her wet pussy straddling my back and my bike vibrating between her legs, getting her all hot and bothered__, __before I pulled over to fuck her bent over the side. Now, that was a visual I hoped to actually see one day__and hopefully soon._

_I kicked the gearshift and held the powerful bike between my legs. I used my right hand to control the throttle and revved the engine up just a little. I pulled out and things were going great as I rode down the strip a piece and came back to the Hyatt. Only problem was I wasn't done riding yet. I drove through the doors of the Riot H__ouse__ as Jake stood to the side to allow me access. It was a good thing he did too otherwise,__I might have run over him and a couple other guests. I weaved in and out of the halls of the Hyatt. I finally returned to Tommy and his women in front of the Hyatt and let him know how much of a sweet ride she was. He chuckled and told me when I got my own to come out and ride with the crew sometime. I promised he would be the first one I called._

_They all left__, __and I was alone in front of the hotel. When a bunch of boys walked by talking about a party out in the Beverly Hills, it was at that moment that I wanted a change of scenery. I hollered at the boys and asked if I could come along as Jake walked out of the hotel again looking like he was out of breath. I wondered if he had been trying to chase me around the entire hotel. _

_"__Where the fuck are you going now?" Jake yelled trying to catch up to me and the boys._

_"__Beverly Hills," I replied a little too cocky. I climbed into the back of the van with the boys__, __and Jake quickly boarded too._

_Within minutes, we were sitting in front of this huge house, and the party apparently was in full swing from the looks of things. It didn't take me long to climb out of the van and head straight in._

_"__That's Edward Cullen," I overheard a couple of girls whispering as I walked in. _

_"__Holy Fuck, you're Edward Cullen from The Midnight Rider's" said a boy holding a red solo cup._

_"__Yep,"__I replied._

_"__Dude, do you want a drink? A toke off a __blunt? Anything__ you want__, __you got it. You're like my fucking idol."_

_I took him up on everything he was offering. I drank a good bit of beer, downed a half a bottle of Jack, and snorted a couple of pills. I was fucking flying high. Everyone there loved me as a rock star__, __and over half of the group thought I was they're idol. _

_When I saw the swimming pool out back, I knew I had to take a swim, but first I needed to do something. I wanted to let them know that I appreciated their praises__and loved the damn attention. I climbed onto of roof of the porch that overlooked the pool area. I stripped off my clothes__, __throwing them down on the ground. _

_"__Everyone," I yelled._

_"__You people are fucking awesome__, __and you make me feel like a fucking Golden God with your praises," I __said. The__ crowd below roared with hollers and screams of affection. I jumped from the roof__, __landing in the pool below. I swam to the edge and barely climbed out as everyone started to jump in onto of me. A couple of people clapped me on the shoulder as I walked to the front of the house. I tripped over something in the yard and couldn't get up._

_~AASS~_

_I felt like I was burning up inside and out, and couldn't seem to get myself awake from the dreams I was having. I vaguely heard Garrett's voice and for a brief moment, the burning on my back stopped. I felt someone's boot in the middle of my back._

_"__What?" I yelled. _

_"__Get the fuck up man," Garrett said._

_"__Fuck you, Garrett," I said._

_"__Man, you're passed out on someone's lawn. I'm __quite__ shocked the neighbors haven't called the law yet."_

_I lifted my head up and looked around. _

_"__Shit!" I said moving to sit up._

_"__I'd stop if I was you man," Emmett said putting his foot on me holding me down._

_"__Get the fuck off of me man," I yelled._

_"__Get up if you want, but you're going to show Izzy the goods man," Emmett said snickering._

_"__I don't give a fuck what she sees. She shouldn't be hanging out with rock stars if she doesn't want to see dick swinging in the air," I said smiling into the grass. I wanted to show her what I was __packing. Usually__ when girls saw the snake I walked around with__, __they were begging for me to help them out. And, right now would be a good __time. He__ was standing at full attention__, __being that I had to piss like a Russian race horse._

_"__All right man," Emmett said pulling his foot off my back. I pulled myself up and stood__, __tall and erect._

_I looked over at Izzy__, __and she gasped throwing her hand over her mouth. _

_"__She's speechless man," Emmett said laughing._

_"__It__ has a tendency to render all women speechless, Emmett," I said winking at Izzy. Jake came out of the house carrying a sheet and wrapped it around my shoulders. I walked toward the van and turned around to see that Izzy hadn't moved a muscle._

_"__Apparently, she's motionless too," Emmett laughed. _

_I shrugged and watched as Izzy finally broke from the spell my magic dick had placed on her. I hadn't even touched her with it__, __and she was already acting like I had rocked her fucking world and she was stunned. _

_We all loaded up in the van and headed toward the Riot House. I sat in the front seat and didn't say a word the entire way. I went to my room to shower and get my things together to leave. It wouldn't be long before the tour bus was here to pick everyone up. _

_A couple of hours past and everyone loaded on the bus. I didn't want to sit with the others. I was still pissed at Garrett__and decided to sit in the front of the bus. When I boarded__, __I noticed Izzy sitting in the back with Jake. I didn't like it at __all. She__ would have been the one I would have loved to sit with during this ride, but apparently I wasn't early enough to get the spot beside her. _

_I pulled the pill bottle out of my pocket and popped a couple of pills to take the edge off riding. Our first stop was Seattle, Washington. I planned on meeting up with my parents and had already talked to Jasper about getting them tickets to__at least see the boys and me play. I didn't know if they would stay to see the main act, but it didn't matter. After the show, I was going to go out to dinner with them. I called Kate before I left__, __letting her know I was going to be in town, but she__couldn't break from studying to come and see me. _

_I didn't really give a shit that she couldn't come. Hell, I was shocked she was actually home when I called. She had been so busy in the last couple of years that I did good to talk to her at all. Half the time I didn't even realize that we were still married. I wondered if she even remembered__because things sure didn't seem that way._

_I slept the entire way to Seattle. We pulled up to the hotel and Jasper rented the girls a separate room, and I was forced to share a room with Garrett for this stay. I knew Jasper did it on purpose to get us to talk, but there wasn't anything to talk __about. It__ wasn't my fault the record label continued to place me as the front man._

_A/N: All right another instalment to my Rockward. So, Edward is like John Bonham, Nikki Sticks, Keith Moon, and the Terror Twins (Phil Collin and Steve Clark) all rolled into one. Edward and Izzy will have another moment soon, and remember she is younger so if you need to back out ... now would be the time. As always be kind and review. _


	4. He's So Shy

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended._

_Story inspiration the song 'Shooting Star' by Bad Company and the movie 'Almost Famous.'_

_Setting of this story is the early 1980s._

_Song for this chapter – He's So Shy by Pointer Sisters. I have the link to my blog associated with the story, almostashootingstarcarolinacullen dot blogspot dot com_

_**Warning: This story will have drug use, alcohol abuse, and graphic situations. It will also delve into underage sex. Bella will be seventeen and Edward is twenty-four. Remember this story is about becoming famous, and people that follow them around while on tour. Please be advised if this is not something you wish to read, please back out now.**_

_Thanks to dannibags for suggesting this story, for correcting my errors, and for being awesome. Piesmom for making sure that everything is good before its début._

_Bella and the girls have a little fun at Jake expense and we see what happens when two people finally collide._

**_Chapter 4_**

**_He's So Shy_**

**_BPOV_**

~Seattle, Washington

We climbed off the bus in Seattle, Washington, the first state on the tour. I stretched my arms over my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as both Jake and Edward watched as my shirt rode up, exposing the pale skin of my stomach. I hid behind my sunglasses and walked away from the both of them. Boys were so typical. The only one I noticed not watching the moves us girls made was Mike. Huh, that was an interesting situation because Rose Bud always turned heads when she bent over.

I walked over and reached down to grab my things, but Jake stopped me.

"I got it," he said picking up my bags.

"How polite of you kind sir," I replied giggling.

I walked in front of Jake with the girls chatting about our plans for the evening. The guys had a show tonight at the Seattle Center Coliseum. The plan was to be ready when the guys left, so we wouldn't have to try to find tickets. We would watch their performance and come back to our hotel room where we decided to hang for the evening. The only glitch in our boy free evening was the fact that somehow Jake had been placed in our room.

"Hum, they need to send a cot in here for me," Jake stammered.

"Why Jake? You can sleep with Izzy and Rose," Tinker Bell said smiling broadly at Jake.

"I can't," he said shyly.

"What's wrong Jake? Haven't you ever slept with a woman before?" Rose Bud asked while Jake turned red.

"Oh my God," Jessie cried.

"You've never slept with someone?" Tinker Bell asked puzzled.

"Jake," I said getting his attention. I walked right over to him and lifted his chin that was now facing down.

"You've never slept with a woman before?" I questioned.

"I've slept in the same bed as my sisters, but ... I'm a virgin," he whispered.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," I cooed.

"I can remedy that real quick," Jessie whispered in his ear.

I looked over my shoulder, giving her a narrowed look with my eyes. I didn't care if she wanted to, but she didn't need to scare him off, and apparently this was something he would have to work up to. Not everybody climbs straight into bed with people and sometimes these things took time. Maybe tonight the girls would give Jake an education in the female body.

"Look Jake, you're not the only person in this room who hasn't been with the opposite sex. Sometimes looks and actions are deceiving."

I winked at him and walked out of the room.

Rose Bud, Tinker Bell, and I hadn't been with a man yet. We had all been waiting for that special somebody, so there wasn't anything to be worried about. However, it was a little wild that he hadn't been with someone yet. Usually, boys started early, but maybe not.

I walked down to the lounge to buy us some snacks for tonight.

~AASS~

The show was great, and 'The Midnight Riders' performed really well. The boys all decided to stay and watch the main act, but the girls and I decided we would catch them in the next town. Edward said something about hanging with his family here, so we assumed the rest of the band would do the same. Another reason for us girls to stay out of the way; it was rumoured that Edward had a wife, and I wasn't interested in meeting her if he did. I was sure the other boys had similar plans, so girl's night it is.

We laughed and giggled the whole way back to the room.

"I grabbed this gallon out of the boy's room," Jessie said holding up the bottle of vodka.

"We will be having fun tonight ladies," Rose said leading the way back to our room. We drank, painted each other's toes nails, and talked about boys and the band. We did all the typical girly stuff, until Jake walked into the room. The whole room went quiet as he stood at the door looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hello?" he said timidly, more of a question, not even stepping from the door frame. There for a fleeting moment, I wondered if he knew the extent of the torture he was going to be going through this evening.

"Jakey," Jessie slurred running over to him and wrapping her body around his. Out of all the girls in the group, Jessie was the one who was more the groupie type. In fact, she had traveled with Victoria and her friends a while back, but when Jessie slept with Sean Cummings, Victoria left Jessie on the side of the road. That's where we met her and how she became part of the group. We tried to tell her to have more self worth, but everything fell on deaf ears. Hell, I was quite shocked she hadn't already slept with Mike. It was harder for her not to do what she had done all along with Victoria, and her not bedding Mike yet showed signs of growth, but with her jumping Jake, I was having second thoughts.

"Come on in," Tinker Bell motioned, as Jake struggled to hold up Jessie. He finally made it into the room.

"So, did you hang with the guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, all their parents were here to see them perform," he said tipping up the cup that Jessie handed to him. Jake started coughing and grabbed his throat.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

Apparently, sex wasn't the only thing Jake had never done before.

"Vodka," Rose slurred.

"Take another. It gets better the more you have," Jessie said refilling his cup. Jake timidly tipped the cup up again, taking another swig. I watched as he scrunched up his face as the alcohol entered his system.

"Did their girlfriends come?" Tinker Bell asked.

"The only one who doesn't have a girlfriend is Mike. Edward is married, but his wife wasn't there. I don't know how good of a marriage it really is. I guess he really doesn't talk to her much anymore. Jasper's girlfriend lives in LA, Garrett and Emmett's girlfriends showed up.

Rose and Tinker asked Jake question after question about the girls and how the boys reacted with them. It seemed I wasn't the only one forming an attraction to one of the members. The only time I really tuned into their conversation was when Edward or his family was mentioned and then I wished I wouldn't have.

It wasn't uncommon for band members to have girlfriends or wives, but I still didn't like it very much. They were out meeting girls all the time, and who's to say someone else couldn't come along and make them happier. Hell, if it was my boyfriend or husband, I would be with him every step of the way, not sitting at home waiting for him or wondering if he was sleeping with women that he met along the way.

During the conversation, I watched as Jessie plied Jake with more and more alcohol. I tried to tell her to stop, and I tried to warn Jake, but it continued until he was good and drunk; that is when she made her move.

After a while of listening to Tinker and Rose snore, Jessie whispered into Jake's ear and I watched as he nodded his head. They moved to the vacant bed. I wasn't sleepy. I was a little intoxicated, but not ready to settle down yet, so I left the room.

I ended up falling asleep leaning up against the wall in front of our room and was awoken by a maid asking me to remove myself from the hall.

I banged on the damn door until Tinker finally let me in. It didn't take me long to gather my things and head down to breakfast. I passed Edward in the hall.

"Hey, where were you girls last night?" he asked.

"Hanging out. We figured you boys wanted family time," I said shrugging. It wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, that was sweet of you, but you should have come to the party after the show. It was awesome."

"Well, maybe next time," I said smiling.

"Our families didn't go, so you girls would have been welcome."

"I will remember that the next time," I replied.

"Can I sit with you on the bus?" he asked shyly.

"Hum, sure. It's not like we have assigned seats or anything," I giggled.

"Okay cool," he said smiling that damn crooked grin at me.

"I better get going if I'm going to get breakfast," I said motioning toward the lobby.

"Oh, yeah ... hey ... try the waffles. They're delicious," he said walking past me.

"Okay," I replied.

I got the waffles like Edward suggested, and it wasn't much longer till the girls joined me. Jessie bragged about sleeping with Jake and that she was the one to take his virginity. Jake showed up as we were walking out to the lobby. He didn't even look up at us. I knew he was embarrassed. Hell, I didn't even know if he wanted to be with Jessie, and from the looks of things, he might not have.

I wasn't about to get in the middle of things, but I did feel sorry for him. But, that was life, and sometimes we made decisions that were mistakes.

It was going to take us three days to get to Detroit. The way the tour was set up, those three days would be spent entirely on the road. I carried my things down to the bus, sitting them in the pile to be packed. I talked to the girls and Jasper, the manager, for a moment wondering about our accommodations when we finally got to Detroit. At this moment, the record label wasn't going to foot the bill for an extra room. We had to either come up with the money or bunk with one of the band members. I think Jasper winked at Alice when he said that because she giggled.

I boarded the bus with Edward following behind me. I found a seat and slid all the way to the window, allowing him to have the aisle seat. He stopped to look at me. Once again, I was mesmerized by his gaze. I could get lost in his eyes forever. I knew he was married, but Jake had said that it was not a happy marriage, whatever that meant. I was not going to throw myself at a married man, not knowing truly what was going on. I would wait for him to pursue me, and then ask him when the time was right. Edward and I spent the better part of the day and night casually looking at one another. We didn't speak, which I thought was odd being he wanted to sit with me. I spun around a couple of times and talked to Tinker Bell, who was sitting behind me with Jasper. Edward would jump into the conversations here and there, but he would never engage me himself.

~Detroit, Michigan~

Edward and I sat watching each other for three days straight. I used his shoulder for a pillow for some of the trip, but when my neck started to hurt, he offered his lap to me. Then one morning, I woke up and noticed his arms wrapped around me. I never said anything. I just decided to snuggle a little closer to his warm body and go back to sleep.

When we pulled up in Detroit, he finally broke the silence between us.

"Do you want to stay in my room? Jasper said something about you guys not having a room and that you girls would have to bunk with one of us guys," he said running his hands through his copper locks.

"Sure, I mean as long as that's okay with you. If not, I can sleep on the floor of whatever room Tinker or Rose stays in," I said shrugging. It didn't really matter as long as I had a roof over my head.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said scratching his head, but never looked into my eyes.

We got off the bus and filed into the hotel that we would be staying at for the next two days. I followed Edward to his room and placed my things there, but I didn't stay long. Tinker and Rose wanted to prepare something special for the boys. So we had to talk to the hotel staff to get food arranged. We had been on the road for days and the thought of having a nice meal and a potential shower seemed like a good idea. The boys would have tonight off.

"So what is going on with you and Edward?" Tinker asked nudging my shoulder.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Yeah right. First you sit with him on the bus, and now you are shacking up in his room. Come on, what do you take me for, an idiot?" she asked smiling.

"No, but nothing is going on. I could pose the same question about you and Jasper," I stated.

Tinker always liked to know what was going on with everyone, and she would often times stick her nose in other people's business, but it was never to harm them. She was curious mainly.

"There is something going on between Jasper and me, just like there is something going on with Edward and you. I know it. I can see it in the way you look at one another," she said.

"I don't think so. I mean, I like him and wouldn't mind, but he's married, in case you have forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten, and apparently neither have you. But tell me, if he came to you, wouldn't you want to be with him?" she asked stopping in front of me before we opened the doors to the conference room we were meeting the hotel staff in.

"If he wanted to, maybe, but I don't know," I said shrugging it off. What would I do? I didn't know. A part of me wanted to be with him, but I would need to find out about his situation with his wife first.

Tinker pushed open the doors, putting an end to our conversation about Edward for which I was thankful. I never wanted to ruin someone's relationships, but if I had proof that maybe things weren't great between them or he was potentially looking to leave, I would totally consider the possibility.

After everything was arranged with the hotel staff and dinner was set for seven, everyone returned to their rooms. When I walked in, Edward wasn't anywhere to be found. So I gathered my things and headed toward the shower.

I was standing underneath the spray when I heard noises in the room. I figured it was Edward getting his things, and I quickly finished so he could get in. I didn't know where the guys had went. For all I knew they could have had a sound check or something to tend to while us girls took care of the food situation. I knew after my shower I would have to locate somewhere to do my clothes.

I dried off, hearing moaning coming from the room. I briefly wondered if his wife was somehow in town and had come back to the room with Edward, and they were now having sex in his room. I wouldn't want to hear them going at it.

I leaned my ear against the door to see if I heard any talking or anything other than the grunts and moans I heard. It wasn't until I heard my name being chanted that things got a little weird. The voice sounded like Edward's, but I couldn't make anything else out.

All of a sudden the moans stopped, and the phone started ringing, making me jump and bang my knee on the sink. I rubbed the spot as I pressed my ear back to the door to listen.

"Yes, Mom," he said muffled.

"No, Mom. I'm not doing drugs."

It was definitely Edward. I had heard all about his mother calling to check on him often. Apparently, she was having a hard time since he left and would often call to check in on him. He was lying about the drugs; about every person on this tour was taking or doing something. But, I wasn't about to tell his mother or get into the middle of their relationship. Personally, I didn't like drugs. Well, not pills or anything like that. I often drank or smoked, but never took pills.

I listened as he told her he loved her and he would be safe. I pulled away from the door, pondering the earlier incident. I didn't know it for a fact, but was he masturbating and chanting my name?

I blushed red and looked at my flushed face in the mirror. I knew I would have to leave this room soon, but I wanted the blush gone first. I splashed cold water on my face and looked presentable when I opened the door.

Edward was kicked back on the bed. His shirt was wadded up beside him and his pants were unbuckled. The blush came back in full force then.

"I didn't know you were here," he said looking wide eyed at me.

"Yeah, hum," I stammered.

"The whole time?" he asked running his hands through his hair and pulling at it.

"I was in the shower. I didn't hear anything until the phone rang," I said. I knew I wasn't a good liar and with me saying I didn't hear anything before just gave me away.

"For the love of God," he exclaimed getting up from the bed and walking past me to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I stood there stunned. It wasn't like I wanted to hear him in the middle of something like that happening. It wasn't like I planned to hear him. Hell, I could have opened the door and watched, but I was so shocked to even hear it. What worried me the most was the fact he was chanting my name in the process. Now, that was either creepy or totally sexy, and right now with him stopping off, I might be inclined to think it was creepy.

The door to the bathroom flung open, and Edward stood there in nothing, but a towel. I watched him move to his clothes.

"Are you girls planning on doing any laundry?" he asked. I didn't answer at first because the sight of a freshly bathed Edward, who had been masturbating and chanting my name, suddenly turned from creepy to completely sexy in a matter of seconds.

"Izzy?" he asked waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah," I replied pulling away from my thoughts of him with his hands wrapped around the monster I knew he was packing underneath his towel.

"Are you girls planning on doing laundry?" he asked again.

"Yes, hum, do you have something that needs to be done?" I asked.

"If you girls could take care of these, I would appreciated it," he said pulling his clothes from his bag.

"We're getting together tonight and finding a laundry mat to see about getting the group's clothes done anyway," I said pulling my clothes out of my bags and pulling my laundry bag out to collect both our things.

"So, you heard me earlier," he said still rummaging through his things.

"Yeah, I want you to know I didn't mean to. I wanted a shower, and when I turned the water off, I heard you," I said blushing.

"It's cool. Human nature kind of thing," he said not even looking my direction. I was glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Why didn't Kate come with you?" I asked.

I didn't mean to bring her up really, but he wouldn't have to do that if Kate was here surely. Also, I really wanted to know what was going on between them, and I figure it was the perfect time to bring it up.

"She doesn't like the band," he said slipping a pair of boxers on underneath his towel.

"Why not? Didn't she grow up with them too?" I asked. I had heard the basics of their relationship. Kate was a bitch, and she lived with the band for a while at the Riot House, but had went back home to go to school.

"She thinks I'm wasting my time," he said pulling the towel from his body as he stood tall above me in nothing, but his boxers.

He leaned down and pulled a pair of pants from his bag and slipped them onto his body.

"You guys are freaking awesome, and if you can get some good exposure, you should be able to make it huge one day," I said.

They were that good. If they could get the exposure they would be stars, but right now they were only stars on the Strip.

"Yeah, well she doesn't see it that way. She wants me to go to college, get a real job, and stop all this nonsense," he said walking over to the window, where he fired up a cigarette and took a long draw before resting his hands on the window.

"You have to do what is best for you," I said dragging the laundry bag to the door.

"That's what I told her when she wanted to leave LA. Look, I don't want to talk about Kate. She's not here, and she doesn't come around anymore for me to worry about," he said turning to look at me.

"We don't have to talk about her, but I wanted to know what the deal was, that's all," I said shrugging.

"I want to be with you." he said stalking towards me.

I stood completely still, not knowing what to do.

"Tell me I can have you," he said getting closer to me. When he finally stood in front of me, he reached out and gently rubbed his hand down the side of my face. The electric shock was still there. I closed my eyes and just relished the feel of his hands on my face.

"Can I kiss you, Izzy?" he asked.

I kept my eyes closed, nodding my approval. I could feel his breath on my face as his lips lowered to mine. His kiss was gentle and warm, soft and slow, and the electric jolt I had felt from his touch was nothing compared to his kiss. The kiss was sweet and passionate. When he pulled away, I still had my eyes closed.

"We will talk more about this, but I want you to know I'm attracted to you. I want you to be with me during this tour, no one else," he said as he picked up a strand of my hair and twisted it around his finger.

"Will you be with me, Izzy?" he asked.

I finally opened my eyes and looked into the green depths in front of me.

"I want you too," I whispered.

"Good," he replied before placing one more kiss on my lips.

The knocking on the door pulled us both from our little bubble and back to reality. Edward answered the door. Tinker Bell was standing on the other side with her sack of laundry ready to go. I gathered our things and walked past Edward. He reached out and grabbed my hand making me look at him.

"Later," he said winking. He let go of my hand, and I followed Tinker Bell out.

**A/N: Another chapter done. I hope our little group is progressing here. Jake does have small feelings for Bella, but was persuaded into bed by Jessica. We will see more about our couple as things take off. Yes, Edward will be married for the better part of the story. Bella is a virgin, so not your typical groupie case here.**


	5. Cocaine

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.

Song for this chapter – Cocaine by Eric Clapton

Warning: This story will have drug use, alcohol abuse, and graphic situations. It will also delve into underage sex; Bella will be seventeen and Edward is twenty-four. Remember this story is about becoming famous, and people that follow them around while on tour. Please be advised if this is not something you wish to read please back out now.

****If you haven't noticed by the title, this chapter will be dealing with Edward's addiction to cocaine. I have never touched the stuff and never plan on it. The information was found from talking to people who have and internet research. So, this might not be the typical situations. I also DO NOT advise anyone to get involved in any of these situations because they can and will destroy your life. I have included a website and a 800 number just in case you are struggling with addictions and want help. Please get it … www dot addictioncareoptions dot com backslash addiction-help ? gclid = CL - Ahdbs9rcCFTQOOgodziUAcQ (800) 784-6776 Remember ffn doesn't allow websites so take the spaces out. ~Thanks

Thanks for dannibags for suggesting this story, for correcting my errors, and for being awesome. Piesmom for making sure that everything is good before it's début.

What happens when two people share a room? Will things go bump in the night?

Chapter 5

Cocaine

EPOV

I watched as Izzy walked out of the room with Tinker Bell. If it wasn't for her interrupting, God knows how far I would have taken it. I hadn't been with a woman in a long time.

Kate had called the other day talking once again about getting divorced, if I wasn't going to come home. Why couldn't she understand that music was my life at the moment? I wasn't going to give up on my dream to come running home to work at the mill and try to attend school. She wanted me to go to school while I worked, but she failed to see that we couldn't and wouldn't live with our parents. How did she think we were going to survive otherwise?

I could probably still live with my parents and go to school had I not gotten married, but I wasn't about to bring that in on my parents. Nor did I know if they would even allow that, but I knew if I went back now, I would have to find Kate and me a place. Not only that, but I would have to put off furthering my education in order for her to do so. It's not that my education bothered me so much, but I did have a contingency plan in case this music thing didn't work out. The plan was that if things didn't work, I was going to go back and study music. I wanted to do something music related.

I walked over to the window in my room and fired up a cigarette, pulling the smoke into my lungs. I would sign the papers, if Kate would only send them to me. I wasn't in love with her. I don't know why we got married in the first place.

I blew the smoke out of my nose and walked away from the window. I didn't want to think about Kate. I wanted to think about Izzy. God, that kiss earlier had sent lightning bolts down my body and straight out of my dick. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted Kate or any other woman for that matter. I tried to watch her the last couple of days we were on the bus together to see what it was about her that drew me in, but I couldn't figure it out. I wondered if it was because she understood this whole music scene and the touring aspect to try to make it, but that seemed too easy of an out. I was the happiest I had been in a long time when she finally gave in to her uncomfortable sleeping position and laid across my lap. God I hoped I didn't get a fucking hard on. Before I realized what happened, I woke up with my arms tightly wrapped around her. I tried to play it off so she didn't get embarrassed. Kate might be able to understand too if she would pull her nose out of the damn clouds.

I knew if I ever made it big, Kate would be beside me in a heartbeat, but she didn't want to endure the long ride to getting to that point. She wants the fame, fortune, and the prestige that comes with being a rock star's wife. I just wanted to play music that everyone loved to hear. If we ever made it, the odds would be stacked against us. There are so many good groups out here, and we were in constant competition with them to be the best and get the spot. We had been lucky, but we still weren't big time yet. Hell, we could tour with the biggest name out there, but if something didn't click and we didn't make sales, we would be yesterday's news. One hit wonders long forgotten, and that is what we were at the moment.

'Lunar Moon' had gone straight to number one, but our albums weren't selling all that well. The reason for the tour was the record company's bright idea to get us more exposure; so our album would hopefully start to sell. If something happened and they didn't start selling, the label will drop us. Then we would go back to Forks and start over, go to college, or work at the local saw mill.

I reached down, grabbing my cap and walked out the door. Thinking about all these things was driving me crazy, and I needed something to take the edge off. James, a member of the road crew, would have something for me. It was just a matter of finding out where he was hiding.

~AASS~

It didn't take long to locate the prick. I hated him, but he was always able to get the good stuff for me. I wouldn't touch heroin, but yak, that was another story. Once I got a bump or two in my system, I felt like I was ten feet tall and fucking bullet proof. I loved the feeling, and God once it was running through me, I could fuck all night long. I had tried it a couple of times with Kate, but she never realized what I was doing. I couldn't get enough when I was jacked up out of my head. The only down fall to coke was that if I got a bad batch, it would make me moody and antisocial. That wasn't the point of me taking it. I wanted to be the life of the party, and when it was from good batch like James always had, I could be those things.

"Hey man," I said, walking up to James.

"What's up?" he asked, smiling.

He knew what I wanted and needed. I always got an 'eight ball'. It would usually last me the weekend, if I was lucky and if I didn't share that much. I tried to limit it to me though.

"You holding?" I asked, blowing out smoke from my cigarette.

"Yeah, the usual?" he asked.

I nodded. I handed him his money, and he handed me what I wanted.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said, as I took my shit and left.

I didn't even reply back. I walked back to the room, waiting for Izzy to show up and to snort a line or two before she came back. I knew the band would be partying tonight and would all be gathered in Garrett's room to do so.

I opened the door to my room, shutting it behind me and headed straight over to the bathroom. I poured some of the blow out on the counter and cut it into two lines with my license. Once I was satisfied with the amount I had rationed out, I pulled a dollar bill out of my wallet and rolled it up. I leaned down and used the rolled up bill to suck the goodness into my system. I leaned back, holding my nose as I closed my eyes and felt the rush go through me. Fuck, I felt like I could take on the world.

I leaned down again to do the other line I had set out, and once again felt the high taking me over. I should be good for a while, I thought. I wiped down the counter and placed my license back in my wallet. I used the washcloth hanging on the rack to wash my face and gently wipe inside of my nostrils, guaranteeing that no one would know what I had been doing. I didn't know when Izzy would be back and didn't want her to see any leftover powder on my face. Hopefully my eyes wouldn't give it away.

When I looked in the mirror, I knew that if my mother saw me right now, she would be disappointed in me. I had talked to her earlier, and she was worried to death that with me being out in the music industry that I would find myself addicted to drugs or alcohol. And, she didn't want that for me, but she didn't understand that when the record label expects you to play all night long, you have to do it. Or, you are out a job or stardom. The alcohol was started first to claim my nerves and give me the courage to go on stage. All the guys in the band were drinking before we even came to LA. When you are standing in front of people, it's hard not to get nervous and being on tour amplified that because now we were in stadiums, not just bars. When we got the gig at 'The Whiskey', we became the main attraction and would have to play until the wee hours of the morning. So, I was having a hard time at first being able to go that long and with the alcohol in my system, it only made me sleeper. One of the bouncers at the club suggested trying the yak. He said it would keep me up and would give me the energy to make it through the sets. I took his advice and started using it on nights we had to play. But, somewhere along the way, it became my crutch, having to use it to go around people and talk. It had turned into an everyday custom just to function.

I walked out of the bathroom just in time to see the girls enter the room giggling. Izzy didn't say a word to me, just looked while a beautiful blush covered her face and chest.

Tinker Bell chimed in for her, "Here are the clothes. We're going to change in my room and meet the entire band in Garrett's." She grabbed Izzy's hand and led her out the door.

I found my clothes pretty quickly and placed them in my bag. I noticed a pair of Izzy's panties in the stack of clothes. I couldn't help the thoughts running around my brain as I picked them up. I rubbed the lacy material, wishing I would soon be able to see them on her body just before I removed them, with my teeth.

I could stand here all day and fantasize about her in her lingerie; however, I would like to try to talk her into letting me see them in real life. I gathered everything I wanted to take to Garrett's room and left. My fantasies would have to wait till another time.

It wasn't hard to find Garrett's room. People weren't actually in the room at this point; they were hanging out in the halls, lining up one side and down the other. Not only was it our band, but the roadies and whomever they wanted to bring. Hell, even some of the members of AC/DC were hanging around inside the room talking. It looked like a poker game was getting started.

I caught Izzy's eyes glance my direction from across the room. She was standing talking to some of the other girls that hung with our band. I didn't know everyone's names, but I knew they were some of her friends.

She looked beautiful standing across the room. Her brown eyes looked deep like you could almost lose your soul in their depths. Her brown hair had light red highlights that when she turned her head, the overhead lighting would catch them, showing them off. They highlighted her perfectly. Her skin wasn't pale white, but it wasn't the golden tan you would expect to see on a girl who lived in California the majority of her life. And her outfit was something to be desired. I couldn't for the life of me begin to describe her outfit, but let's just say her jeans were cut to fit her trim legs, making her ass look full and firm. Her shirt cut down into her chest showing off the ample amount of cleavage. I couldn't believe my tongue wasn't hanging out of head with the way she looked.

I got a beer and sat down on the couch across the room where I could watch her. I sat there staring, watching her interact with others, amazed by the fact that she always carried herself so well. She was laughing and having a good time with everyone. Our eyes would meet every so often, and we would have the longest moments of just staring at one another, but we never moved to get any closer. I wanted her to come to me, but this must have been a little game with her. She would sit across from me where I could watch her, but never would she sit beside me. I loved this little game she was playing. It was better than any game any of the other women around her played. They came up and were always so strong in their advances. It always made me feel bad that I shot them down, but I wasn't interested in what they had to offer.

"What's up with Edward and Izzy?" Jake asked Tinker Bell.

"I don't know, but something is definitely up between the two of them," Tinker mused.

I, of course, smiled into my beer looking over at Izzy. Everyone wanted to know what was going on between us. We were rooming together, and we had sat together on the bus for three days. So, it didn't surprise me that Jake would ask. I wondered if he was jealous.

"Do you think they are together now?" he asked, looking between the two of us. I winked at Izzy because I knew she could hear them too.

"It won't be long," Tinker Bell said, walking over to whisper something into Izzy's ear.

Within a matter of minutes, Izzy stood and motioned her head toward the door. I don't know if it was meant for me, but I wasn't going to miss a chance to be alone with her. I got up from my seat and quickly followed her out the door. I wasn't right on her tail, but I could watch her cute little ass swaying as she walked ahead of me. I was enjoying the view too.

She stopped right in front of our room, opening the door, and walking inside. I ran to catch her before the door could close behind her. I grabbed the door right before it shut, catching her off guard.

"You followed," she said.

"Of course I did," I replied, reaching out to touch her hand that was still holding the doorknob. We didn't move a muscle and stood there looking at one another for a couple of minutes. I removed her hand from the doorknob. She stepped to the side to allow me into the room. I walked in, closing the door behind me, making sure to hit the lock. I was not having someone barging in on us. I couldn't resist the temptation of her any longer, pushing her up against the wall.

"I've wanted you all night long," I said in low tones, almost whispering to her.

"I know," she whispered.

"Can I kiss you Izzy?" I asked.

"Please," she breathed.

It didn't take but a mere second for my lips to meet her lips. I could feel the electrical shock immediately as it radiated through my lips and down my spine. Her lips were tender and sweet, and this time I wanted to taste her. Hell, I wanted to crawl inside of her and not surface for years. I licked the outside of her lips asking for permission to kiss her deeper. She opened her mouth enough for me to truly taste her. We didn't fight for dominance; we went with the feeling of one another. It wasn't about how far I could jam my tongue down her throat either.

I heard her moan, so I pulled her body closer to mine and pinned her closer to the wall. I had both hands on the sides of her face. I wasn't about to let her out of my grasp. I rubbed my hardened cock against her, letting her feel what she was doing to me. I wanted her badly.

She pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against my chest, while putting her hands there also to push me back.

"Edward," she said, while her hands still rested on my chest.

"We need to talk before this can go any further," she said, as she escaped my grasp. I watched her walk over to the window and look out.

"I will tell you anything you want to know about Kate," I said.

She already knew about the fact that I was married, but if she wanted to know the absolute truth, I would open up and tell her. Kate and I were taking different paths in life. I was really just waiting for the divorce papers to come in the mail. Maybe I should ask Jasper about having him find an attorney to have them drawn up and send them to her myself. God, if she waited and we did become something, she could get half of everything I had, just for being a bitch that never supported me or the band.

"It's not about Kate, even though I would like to know about that too. It's more about me," she said.

I walked up behind her and captured her in my arms, placing kisses on her neck.

"We have the entire tour to talk about you and me," I said, sucking a place on her neck marking her as mine and allowing my still aching cock to rub up against her ass.

"Stop," she said, pulling out of my hold once again, turning to look at me.

"I don't want to stop," I said, walking closer to her.

"Can't you feel what you do to me?" I asked, grabbing her hand and placing it on my hard dick.

"You might not want to be with me once you know," she stated, looking me right in the eyes and removing her hand.

"What's there to know? Are you a runaway, a teenager, or are you an actual groupie?" I said sarcastically. I didn't really think she was any of those things. But when she didn't keep her hand on my groin and was acting like she had a big secret to reveal, I got a little pissed.

She forcefully pushed me down onto the bed, reached into my pockets, and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I lay back on the bed and watched her pull a cigarette out and light it, walking back over to the window.

"Do you know how old I am?" she asked, with her back still facing me.

"No, but you can't be much older than eighteen or so," I said.

I really didn't know how old any of the girls that were traveling with us were, but it never really mattered to me.

"I should be in school today."

"That doesn't matter to me. Hell, half the people in California are dropouts from different states, looking to make it big. Do you not know that the band and I moved to California when we were eighteen?" I replied.

"I'm seventeen," she said, as the smoke from the cigarette surrounded her head.

"So," I replied. I wasn't expecting sixteen, but it wasn't that bad.

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked, still not facing me.

"Why would it? So what, I'm what, eight years older than you?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's not all," she said, stubbing out the cigarette in the ashtray sitting on the window ledge.

She walked over to the bed and sat at the head with her upper body leaning against the headboard.

"My real name is Isabella Marie Swan; my father is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. I have been living with my mother since the day she decided she didn't want to stay in a small town anymore. I have only seen my father a handful of times since I was little. The one thing I can give him is that he hasn't ever fought my mother for me, and he pays his child support regularly."

"You're not going to believe me, but I know your father. I know we saw all our families in Seattle but actually...we are from Forks," I said.

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. I used to hang out down the reservation in my youth and sometimes the boys and I would end up at the diner after words. I had seen the Chief of Police there every so often. But, there was one time when we were causing a little scene in the diner that the Chief had to come over and calm us down. I don't know much about him, but I did know who he was. Other than that one time he spoke to us, I had only seen him in passing. We pretty much stayed out of trouble.

"You are from Forks? Not Seattle? Oh my God ... I can't believe you know who my dad is. You have never heard the rumours of the flighty Police Chief's wife that took off with his daughter?" she looked at me puzzled.

"Nope," I answered popping the p at her, trying to be serious.

"It's about a two hour drive, so our families drove from Forks to Seattle to watch us play. I think my dad, Dr. Cullen, knows your father much better. He is the Chief at the hospital and runs the ER. I was more interested in my music to get involved with anything else. He helped the reservation get a clinic there because they refused to go to Forks Hospital."

"Well, that's great," she said very cocky. I didn't know what part she was referring to; about me knowing her dad or my dad helping build the hospital on the reservation. I didn't bother to ask either.

"Why did you leave your mother?" I asked, wanting to get this out of the way. I was wide awake anyhow; why not talk? It didn't look like anything else was going to happen right now. This was okay with me. How strange, I thought? I always wanted to get laid, but I was content to sit and listen to her problems. I would have waited and let it come out over time during the tour, but we might as well get it done now.

It didn't take her long to tell me about Renee and the slim ball stepfather of hers. I never wanted to see Izzy go back to her mother and that piece of shit. I would rather her stay with me. Hell, I would do anything to help her.

I crawled up to her and grabbed her face. I wanted her to look at me and answer me truthfully, when I asked my question.

"Has he ever touched you ... sexually?" I asked because if he had ever laid a hand on her, I would take the first bus back to LA and kill him.

"No, he tried right before I left though," she said through tears.

"What did he try?" I asked because I needed the specifics.

"If I would have stayed the night you guys left on tour, he had promised he would have me."

"And you mean sexually right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Izzy," I said, getting her to look at me again.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked because she all of a sudden looked to innocent.

"Yes, I'm a virgin," she whispered, looking down.

"Oh, my sweet girl," I said, kissing her head.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

I should have known she wasn't like the others who had hung around the band. Hell, the whole group wasn't like the others. I just assumed that being that they loved to take care of the band that somewhere along the way it would have happened. I had even heard tales of Jessi Lee already sleeping with both Garrett and Jake. So I assumed all of them were the same as her. Actually, I thought they were all older than they apparently were. I still wasn't sure about the others though.

"Everyone assumes we are an easy lay because of Jessi," she said, rolling her eyes.

"She's not been with us long, and it's hard to break her old ways. She used to run with Victoria," she said, looking at me weird, but didn't say anything else.

"I don't know who Victoria is," I said. They all looked alike to me, most of the time. Only a handful ever really stuck out.

"She was the red head hanging out at 'The Whiskey' the night I met you, and she often frequented the Riot House," she said.

"Still don't ring a bell," I said, trying to figure out who she was.

"She has blue eyes, and she always looked pissed," she said, as her eyes bored into my soul.

"Maybe the band knows her as 'Vixen'," Izzy said, still narrowing her eyes at me. But to tell you the truth, I couldn't remember this girl at all.

"How many girls have you been with Edward? Or, should I call you your nickname, 'Big Cock Eddie'?"

"I don't know," I chuckled. I loved the nickname because it was true.

"You see Edward, I know more about you than you realize. I know that you have been with Vixen/Victoria because she bragged about how she had you while your wife was in another room at the Riot House. She had a Polaroid of the both of you together as her proof. She wanted to get to the rest of the band the night we came to 'The Whiskey'. Supposedly she hasn't slept with Mike yet and wanted to have him too. She's waiting for you to become famous; then she will use the picture to collect money or have proof she slept with tons of rock stars," she said.

It wasn't past me to sleep with someone when Kate was in town. Kate would get pissed and withhold sex, that wasn't when I would seek someone out. But when she would threaten to get a divorce and leave the apartment for a couple of days, I would find the next best thing. I went from having sex two or three times a day to being lucky to getting it once a fucking month. I was jacking off more than I should have been while living with my wife, and then she would pull her shit. I would find someone who was willing to put out. I wasn't shocked with the information, but I still didn't know who this woman was. What stopped me from being with someone now was Jasper. When he explained the difference between the girls, I had a change of heart and knew I wanted more than someone who was out to make a name for herself. Sounds kind of weird coming from a guy, but I really just didn't want to keep being another notch in a groupie whore's bedpost. So she could go around and brag about how many 'rock stars' she's fucked. I already had that type of woman in my life. I was trying to get rid of her, and we speak.

"Come here," I said, pulling her to lie on my chest. She fit perfectly right onto my body, like we were made for each other.

"I haven't been with anyone since Jasper became the group's manager," I said.

"How long has that been?" she asked, allowing her hands to stroke up and down my chest.

"A few months now," I said.

"So, you haven't been with anyone in the last three months or so?" she repeated.

"Yeah," I replied.

"If I decide to be with you like that, there can't be anyone else," she said, looking up into my eyes. She could have asked for my life in that moment, and I would have given it to her. There was nothing I would not give this woman. I was totally under her spell.

"I understand," I said, looking into the brown pools.

"Not even Kate," she stated.

"Not even Kate," I replied.

"It won't be tonight, and we have to get to know one another first. I didn't plan on giving it to the first person I felt drawn to. It always had to be something more for me. More than just a boyfriend, and I feel that potential with you. I don't want you to get your hopes up; you have to give me time."

"As long as I can kiss you and hold you, I will be all right," I said, leaning down as she lifted up to kiss again.

The kiss wasn't long, and it ended quicker than I had hoped, but I wasn't upset. I actually felt kind of calm with Izzy lying in my arms.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I lay for hours, playing with her hair, but when five in the morning rolled around and I still hadn't slept a wink, I reached over into the drawer and pulled out a sleeping pill. The coke in my system had kept me awake all night like it was supposed to, but now I needed some sleep because tonight we had a show. I swallowed the pill without water and shifted down in the bed, hugging Izzy close to my body.

A/N: So, rockward has an addiction of sorts, and it could get rough because of his problem, but no worries, he will figure it out before it's too late. We learned a little more about his problem this chapter. As always be kind and review.


	6. Up Around the Bend

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.**_

_**Song for this chapter – Up Around the Bend-Creedence Clearwater Revival**_

_**Warning: This story will have drug use, alcohol abuse, and graphic situations. It will also delve into underage sex**__**.**__** Bella will be seventeen and Edward is twenty-four. Remember this story is about becoming famous, and people that follow them around while on tour. Please be advised if this is not something you wish to read, please back out now.**_

_**Thanks for dannibags for suggesting this story, for correcting my errors, and for being awesome. Piesmom for making sure that everything is good before it**__**'**__**s début.**_

_Chapter 6_

_Up Around the Bend_

_BPOV_

Detroit had been the starting point of something new between Edward and me. I told him I wasn't quite ready to have sex just yet, and he respected my wishes last night by not forcing me. The problem now was that I am regretting that statement because when he kissed me, the feelings lingered everywhere on my body, and waking up wrapped in his arms was the icing on the cake.

The last three days on the bus had been great, but now that I was truly comfortable, it was something else entirely. I didn't even want to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. I was encased in his embrace, warm, listening to the low snores that came from his body. I finally felt at home and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

If only he knew just how close I had come to allowing him to have me; body and soul, I thought. I had to fight with myself to push him away when he had me against the wall. I wanted him so badly, but I knew I had to let him know about me before anything could happen between us.

He automatically thought I wanted to know more about Kate, and I truly did, but he needed to know more about me first. He really didn't want to discuss my issues and tried using his mouth and body to persuade me not to talk; once again, testing my resolve. I knew when he mentioned us talking while on tour that was his way of trying to shut me down. We would still talk during the tour about everything else, but I had to let him know where I was in my life.

My lack of experience and age would surely have someone like him running for the hills. But, if he was going to break my heart, I would rather it be now than later. I wasn't going to lie about it, and I sure as hell didn't want any trouble from it.

When he asked if I was a runaway, he was pretty close. I guess in my mother's eyes, you might consider what I did was run away, at least from the situation, but it was time for me to spread my wings and fly.

The next assumption he had was me being a teenager, which was totally spot on. I don't like to think of myself as a teenager, more a young adult, but technically I was. However, I had been on my own for years because of Renee, and to tell you the truth, sometimes I felt like I was well into my thirties.

The thing that pissed me off the most about what he said was when he called me an actual groupie. That assumption was way off; I pushed him down on the bed and pulled his pack of smokes from his pocket. I used the cigarette to calm me down, and when I dropped the bomb that I was only seventeen, he didn't even sound alarmed or anything. I guessed a lot of my fears were my own and not his.

Confiding in him was getting easier because he didn't have anything negative to say about it, and when he explained that the band was from Seattle, but had been to La Push just outside of Forks city limits, I thought I was going to die. Not only because they were from there, but because he also kind of knew my father. I about flipped out of my wig. I mean, he knew my damn father! Immediately, I wondered why I had never fought harder against my mother to live with dad. Of course, I doubt he would approve of my current situation, running all over the world with a rock band. But, I could have known Edward a whole lot sooner. Maybe things would have been different.

When Edward asked about my mother, I didn't mind sharing how they were as parental figures in my life. However, the one thing that bothered me to share was the information about Phil and the last thing he had said to me before I left the house. I had my head down, not wanting to answer him when he asked if Phil had ever touched me. I mean, the majority of times it was him watching me, but the last night I was there was embarrassing to admit to Edward. When he made me look into those green pools, I couldn't find it in me to lie. I could see it in his eyes right then and there that if Phil had ever laid a hand on me, Edward would have stormed off to LA and done something he would have eventually regretted. So, I was extremely thankful in that moment that Phil hadn't ever done more than what he did that day.

I wasn't planning on Edward guessing about my lack of experience, but I needed to tell him before things went any further between the two of us. When he asked, I admitted it right away. I didn't want him to find out I was lying when I couldn't please him. I knew I wasn't going to be good enough for him. He was married and had been with others, and I thought he probably wouldn't want me because of it. I had heard other boys talk about not wanting a girl who was a virgin and figured Edward would be the same way.

Often times, there was a stigma that followed us around, and everyone usually figured we were all easy. Jessi didn't help with her whoring ways either, but she had learned from the best, Victoria. When I mentioned this to him and brought up Victoria, I remembered how she had bragged about fucking Edward. I was extremely pissed that he would be with someone who was so loose. It wasn't so much as jealousy because Victoria didn't have anything I really wanted, but when I heard her mention him, I was mad. Honesty, it disgusted me that I would even think about taking her sloppy seconds. I hadn't gotten that far and surly Edward had washed all of her skanky ass off his body by now.

When Edward played dumb and acted like he couldn't remember her, it warmed my heart a little, but it still kind of pissed me off. When I called him his nickname 'Big Cock Eddie', he chuckled, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world. The day we went on tour, Edward didn't mind letting it all hang out for everyone to see, and I knew he was packing some heavy artillery in that area, which was another reason I wanted to warn him about me. When I saw him, I about had a shit fit. I mean, how something that size was ever going to fit in something so small? I had no idea. I knew what I looked like from pictures in magazines and my own self exploration with a mirror. To think something like that was going to go in easily would be a miracle. I was hoping that not only would he have mercy on me with his member, but when he finally did touch me, it would be something to remember forever.

He pulled me to him and explained that in the last three months, he'd had a change of heart when it came to the women he entertained and admitted that he hadn't been with anyone in months. Victoria or anyone else was clearly gone by now. It had been at least a good six or seven months ago that I saw the pictures. When he promised he wouldn't be with Kate or anyone else while we were together, it felt good. I wanted to believe him, but I was still a little scared.

~AASS~

Our time in Detroit passed by quickly, and before I knew it, we were back on the road. The three nights we stayed in Detroit were awesome. We saw the first show and stayed to watch the main act. The boys did a great job of opening for AC/DC.

The second night, the girls and I hung out backstage and talked to a couple of girls who were traveling with the main act. Some were wives, others were groupies, but some were similar to us. We swapped stories back and forth about the groups that we often accompanied on the road. It was great to see that there were others out there like us. Sometimes it seemed like the 'Love Bands' were a dying breed in the music scene.

The last show in Detroit was amazing, but we weren't allowed to stay and watch the main act. The bus we traveled in was old and broke down constantly. I figured it was a way for the record label to save money. Maybe this was the way they treated their new acts. It didn't matter really, I was just happy to be wrapped up in Edward's arms along the way.

Edward and I grew closer over the miles between Detroit and Rosemont, Illinois. We stopped off in Milwaukee, Wisconsin for one night to do a show, and then we were back on the road before AC/DC could perform their last song. Things were moving fast on the road, and faster between Edward and me. Every time we got alone in a room, it was hard to keep our hands off of one another, but we resisted. There was one more thing I had to take care of before I decided to take the next step.

The majority of our activities happened above clothes, but I knew I wouldn't be able to take much more of his wicked ways without some kind of protection. All the touching and pawing at one another with our clothes on was driving me nuts. Tonight, when we finally pulled into Rosemont, and shut the door behind us in the comfort of our own room, I was going to allow him to go a little further than we had before and I was excited about it too. So much so that Tinker Bell noticed me bouncing my leg while waiting on our bags to get unpacked.

"Big night?" she whispered in my ear.

"Something like that," I whispered.

"Tonight's the night?" she asked, puzzled. Out of all the girls in the group, Tinker Bell was probably my best friend. I was friendly with the others and get along well with them, but Tink and I could talk about almost anything and boy talk was always something we were always able to share with one another.

"No, not yet, but soon," I said. I wasn't planning on going all the way tonight, but I was at least planning on taking us to at least second base. If things got hot and heavy, we might slide into third, but that was still up in the air. I wanted to feel his hands on my bare body and I wanted to touch him everywhere he would allow me to.

"Remember to be careful, whatever you do," Tink reminded. I hadn't forgotten our talk about condoms and birth control. We had to factor in that we were talking about rock stars that had the potential of dipping their wicks into anything, which sparked the discussion of diseases. To say I was thoroughly scared was an understatement, but Tink said we could find a free clinic or something to help us protect ourselves. Jessi Lee wasn't on anything, and sometimes I wondered what she was really thinking.

Renee had gotten pregnant with me at sixteen, and my father married her because his parents said he had to. I wasn't about to find myself in that type of situation. I didn't know if they ever loved one another or were just acting on their hormones, but I wasn't going to be like them. So, it was planned that during this stop, we would make the effort to better protect our bodies from unwanted mistakes.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, the boys have a sound check at the Rosemont Horizon. I plan on looking in the phonebook to find a place."

My bags were pulled out of the bus, and Edward quickly took them into his hands. He turned, winked at me, and motioned his head to follow. I nodded, letting him know I had seen him.

"That's my cue," I said, smiling at Tink.

"I'm sure it is," she replied, laughing as I walked off, following behind Edward. I ran up behind him. When he sensed my presence, he threw his hand backwards for me to grab. I did it willingly, wanting to touch him in some way. Edward checked in and led us to the room, opening the door for me, and allowing me to walk in front of him. I barely made it passed the door frame before he had me shoved up against the wall.

"I can't wait any longer to touch you in some way," he said, licking his lips.

"Kiss me," I said, moistening my own lips, waiting for him to kiss me. Edward lowered his head and took my lips into his. My resistance to things going further was always tempted by his kisses. I had to get to the clinic pronto. Edward sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and lightly bit, causing me to moan. I loved how he was just rough enough, but not too much. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I need you," he sighed.

"I want you so bad," he said, brushing the hair back from my face.

"I know, and I want you too, but we have to wait," I replied, hating the words coming out of my mouth. I wanted him, but didn't want to end up like Renee in the process. Or what if Edward never got divorced from Kate? I had to stop my thinking. I didn't want to venture down the 'what ifs' that may or may not happen with us.

"Let me make love to you," Edward begged with his green eyes. I wanted to so bad, but I sighed and pulled from his arms. I had to think rationally for a moment, and I couldn't do that while in his arms.

"Do you have any condoms?" I asked with my back towards him. Conversations about sex and things weren't the easiest for me to have with a boy or anyone besides Tink or the girls, but I knew I had to be an adult here.

"No, but we don't need them. We'll be careful. Hell, I'll pull out before anything happens," he said, getting closer to my body. My skin prickled, feeling him coming closer to my own. I had never felt like that with anyone before in my entire life.

"I know you would be careful, Edward, but you have to know … my mother got pregnant with me at sixteen. My father married her because his family demanded him to do the right thing. I don't think they ever loved one another, and I don't want that future for myself." I turned around to face him.

"I don't want to travel with a band for the rest of my life, and I don't want a free meal ticket either. I'm not like the rest of the girls in the group. I have things I want to accomplish and won't be able to do those things with a child. I hope you understand that I want to fall in love … I want to feel the rush. I think we have that, and it's the reason why I want to be with you, but I won't complicate things with bringing a child into this world," I said with tears in my eyes. I hoped he understood I wanted to be with him, but wouldn't until the both of us were safe about it. Edward looked down at me, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I wouldn't want that for you either because if my career takes off, I don't know if I would be around all the time to be the father I would need to be, but I can't help the way I want you," Edward confessed.

"And, you still have the Kate issue," I replied as I turned toward the window. I hated bringing her up, but she was part of the equation until divorce papers were signed. Edward pulled away from me. I knew I had hit a nerve with bringing up Kate.

"Kate will always be a factor … won't she?" he asked, rather pissed. He had gone from being gentle and sweet to being hateful. I hated the mood swings I would get from him sometimes.

"She will until you or she files for divorce. I can't help it, Edward."

"Is that all you want out of me? To file for divorce and be done with her," Edward seethed in my direction.

"No, but how are we going to be together if she isn't removed from the situation at some point? You say you don't want her, that she means nothing to you, then prove it. File the papers, get the damn divorce, but don't get pissed every time I remind you that you are still married because my mind replays that over and over in my head. I'm not a homewrecker, Edward. I have given you every option in the world to not be with me, but if you want me at some point, you are going to have to file those papers. I will not bring a child into the world with all this around us," I screamed as I motioned around my head.

"I can't deal with this shit right now. The record label got us on the cover of Rolling Stone magazine. The photo shoot will be happening when we get to New Jersey. Jasper said that Aro wants to speak to me personally when they meet up with us there. I can't handle you or them at the moment. I'm out," Edward said, walking toward the door and leaving the room. When the door slammed behind him, I broke down and started crying. I crawled into our bed and cried myself to sleep.

~AASS~

I don't know when Edward came back to our room, but I do know when I woke up this morning, he was there with his arms wrapped around my body. Our argument would be the first of many, that I was sure of, but it hurt nevertheless. I hated to bring Kate into things and knew it was a sore spot with him, but I couldn't help the way I felt inside.

When there was a knock on the door, I crawled out of the bed and listened as Tink told me about the clinic she had found. I gathered my things and kissed Edward on the forehead, waking him up.

"Where you going?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"The clinic with the girls," I said, smiling.

"Good," he said, smiling, looking at me with his tired eyes.

"Before you go …" he pulled me closer to him "... kiss me properly." I giggled, but leaned down to capture his lips with mine, kissing him until he was moaning.

"Don't go," he whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

"I have to go, if you want to…" I said, wiggling my eyes at him, looking down his body. He growled and smacked me on my ass as I lifted from the bed.

The clinic Tinker Bell found was great; it seemed a little weird, sitting in the waiting area with women or girls that were pregnant. It was one of those walk-in clinics. I didn't ask any questions nor did it really matter as long as we got what we needed.

When the nurse called me in the back, I was nervous. I had never had anything like this done before in my life. To tell you the truth, the last time I saw the doctor, they said as long as I wasn't sexually active, they wouldn't bother with this type of exam, but this was what I had to do in order to get what I needed. I did everything the nurse asked of me and waited on the doctor to arrive. The knocking on the door pulled me from counting the tiles on the ceiling.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan," the male doctor said, entering the room. My blush took over immediately. I had never exposed myself to anyone before, and having a man to be the one to perform my exam embarrassed me. I mean, what if I had a smell or something was wrong down there? I swallowed all my thoughts and tried to lightly smile in his direction.

The exam was uncomfortable and embarrassing, but the worst had to be sitting there with my ass shining and my feet in the stirrups at the end of the table.

"You haven't had sex yet, Ms. Swan. So, I am assuming you are here for some form of birth control," the doctor said, looking up at me from between my legs.

"Y ...yes," I stuttered. God, this was so humiliating. The doctor droned on and on about the different types available to me, and then stepped out of the room while I decided on what to get. Unfortunately, he didn't take my feet out of the stirrups, and I felt like every time he opened the door, he showed my ass to people walking by in the hallway.

Quickly making my choice to get pills, I left the clinic with three months worth. The girls and I were happy to see that we would at least have enough to finish out the tour, but would have to find another clinic to visit once they ran out.

The tour was only supposed to last until Christmas, and we didn't know if the boys would be joining the main act for their second leg around the US in the New Year. Everything was riding on whether or not the sales of their record picked up. I hadn't heard and Jasper said we probably wouldn't know more until after the New Year and that the boys would be heading back to LA while they waited to see.

The girls and I stopped by a couple of shops on our way back to the hotel. It felt good to be out with the girls again. Even though we were all on the tour, now that we all had paired off with band members, we very seldom hung with one another. Tink and I always tried to do our laundry together, but sometimes she was so busy helping Jasper that she couldn't always break away to go.

We entered the hotel just as the guys come back from sound check; Edward scooped me up in his arms, twirling me around.

"God, I fucking missed you," he said, kissing my nose.

"I missed you, too," I said, giggling at how he was acting.

"Did you get the things you needed today?" he asked, whispering and raising his eyebrow. I knew he really wanted me to be safe, but sometimes emotions got in the way of things.

"Yeah, but it's going to take at least a month for them to kick in and work. Not to mention the fact that I have to wait until it comes again," I stated. I know I blushed all the way down to the tips of my toes. Talking about your period with a boy was embarrassing, and even though I was comfortable enough with him to have this more adult conversations, it still didn't take the humiliation out of the situation.

We walked down one of the dark areas of the hotel and Edward pulled me to his body.

"When?" he asked, kissing down my neck, making me lose my mind. I had to concentrate hard to remember when I was expecting another arrival of my monthly visitor.

"Umm," I said, trying to think as his lips did wonderful things to my body, making every nerve ending I had come to life under his touch.

"Can't you remember?" he asked, chuckling against my throat and even the vibrations of his chuckles made my body quiver.

"Yeah, but you have to stop doing that for a moment. You make my mind turn to mush when you do that," I replied, smiling. Edward backed away from me walking, us out of the corridor, and into our room. Once in the room, he fired up a cigarette and took a long draw from it as I did the math in my head. Luckily, I had timed it just right with seeing the doctor because I had two more weeks before my visitor came. Thank God, I was regular enough to be able to give him an answer. Alice wasn't always that lucky with hers, and if it wasn't for the fact she wasn't having sex, she probably would have had a lot of scares.

"Two weeks," I said, walking over to him and picking up my own cigarette and placing it in my mouth. Edward leaned over and lit the cigarette for me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we stood at the window smoking.

"So, we have a little time then," he said, blowing out his smoke and wiggling his eyebrows at me. I giggled. I loved when he acted silly and playful, but these moments rarely happened.

"A little time, but not all … the … way," I said, smiling.

"Hmm, is there anything else you can think about us doing during our little bit of time?" he asked, rubbing my arm with the hand that was wrapped around my shoulders.

"I don't know … you're the experienced one here," I said, winking at him.

"Well then, I have a few things I want to try," he said, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table and pulling away from me. I figured he was going to take a shower while I finished my cigarette, but he pulled the butt from my mouth and extinguished it in the ashtray too. I pouted about him taking my cigarette away from me. I wasn't finished and needed something to calm the nerves that now surfaced. I knew he was up to something, but didn't know what to expect.

He grabbed my hand and led me over to the side of the bed.

"How far, baby?" he asked, placing open mouth kisses down my jawline and neck. I didn't know how to reply with the haze he created with his lips on my neck. It felt good, really fucking good, to have his mouth on me.

"Not too far … remember, I know nothing," I whispered, consumed in his kisses and breathe on my neck. He pulled back from my neck and looked down my body, bringing his hands up to play with the hem of my shirt. I watched as his fingertips dragged back and forth before pushing my shirt up enough to expose the lower part of my stomach.

"I want to see your body," he said, pushing the shirt further and further up my body until I had to raise my arms for him to remove it. I stood up in front of him in nothing, but an old bra. I instantly became embarrassed and tried to cover myself.

"Don't hide from me," he whispered before removing my hands and holding them at my sides. He eyes never left my chest, and my breath became heavier just looking at him watching me. _How is it that one could get excited from watching someone look at them? _However, I was excited and could feel the moisture collecting between my thighs and all he had done was look. I couldn't imagine what would happen once he finally touched me.

"Just as I pictured," he said before lowering his lips to the tops of my breasts to kiss them. When his lips touched the tops, I thought I was going to pass out in his arms. I felt my knees go weak with the anticipation of what he might do next. He was driving me mad. His tongue came out to lick down the center where the clasp for my bra was. I threw my head back, closing my eyes, and just feeling him lick around the curves of my chest that I didn't even notice his teeth unclasping my bra. I gasped when I felt the material loosen.

"It's okay, baby. I want to see all of you." He ran his nose up the center of my cleavage, straight to my neck, where he licked and sucked while releasing the hold he still had on my arms.

Even though the bra has loosened, it still hadn't pulled away completely and for that I was thankful. I wanted to show him everything, but I didn't know if I was ready. My heart raced, and my hands started to shake when I felt his arms rise to my shoulders, pushing the straps of my bra off. I closed my eyes, trying to live in the feeling of his sweet lips on my neck.

"It's all right, baby. You've already seen me in all my glory, and now I want to see you," he whispered in my ear as he nibbled my ear lobe.

I felt the cool breeze hit me, causing my nipples to harden from the things Edward was doing with his mouth and the cool air. Goosebumps formed on my arms and caused me to shiver.

"Let me warm you up," he cooed, leaning his head down and taking my left hardened peak into his mouth. The warmth of his tongue felt heavenly on my tit, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he sucked and swirled his tongue around it. His hand rose up to my other breast and covered it completely, using his palm to rub circles around the hardened nipple. I moaned loudly. Everything he was doing to my body felt wonderful and I wanted more … so much more. Hell, I would take anything he would give me at the moment.

Edward released my nipple and pulled his hand away from my chest. I couldn't believe he stopped, everything he was doing felt so fucking good. If this was all he was willing to give, I would gladly take it.

He reached down, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled down his zipper, but he never pulled his jeans off; just opened them up. I giggled because it was something I had seen men do after eating a big dinner at Thanksgiving. Never something I thought I would ever see in the bedroom.

"I had to relieve the pressure," he said, winking. Edward reached out, unbuttoned my jeans, and pushed them down my hips and thighs. I couldn't move, so he lifted my legs and helped me out of my jeans.

Once again, I couldn't help my response and placed my hands in front of my panties, trying to hide my girly parts from his view. I was scared to death he would pull my panties off and see the wet spot I know I now had in them. He would for sure think I was stupid for being wet down there, and I didn't want him to see it. However, I didn't realize that when I tried to hide myself from him, I inadvertently caused my tits to push closer together. When he noticed them pushed together, he groaned and licked his lips as he pulled off his shirt.

"You're making it harder for me to control myself," he stated, lying back on the bed and pulling me toward him. I landed half on him and half off. I tried to stay away from his crotch. I knew he was hard because he had admitted as much to me, but I didn't want to cause him any more discomfort in the process.

"Kiss me," he begged as his hand came up to play with the side of my breast that wasn't pressed to his tight chest. He caused another shiver to crawl down my spine, but I couldn't refuse a kiss. I licked my lips and lowered my head to his, using my tongue to trace his bottom lip. When he opened his mouth, my tongue slid in and stroked his as his hands rubbed my body. He wrapped one arm around my back and rubbed, while the other hand found the front of my breast and the raised peak once again.

As he stroked my body, I moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of his hands all over me. This was better than anything I had experienced in the past with him, and I wanted so much more. I had to stop myself several times to keep from tearing his jeans from his body and sealing the deal, but I had to wait, and I keep trying to remind myself of that.

"I want more," he panted into our kiss as his hand drifted down the side of my body and slipping into the waistband of my panties. He slid his hands around and eased them down the front of my panties. I reached out to stop his hand; I couldn't feel what I had done as he touched me.

"Please, baby … I need to feel you," he begged, but stopped because I had made him.

"I'm embarrassed," I stammered.

"What do you have to be embarrassed about? You're fucking beautiful and have nothing to be embarrassed about," he said, still stroking my back, calming me down a little.

"It's just … God, this is hard … hum … a few minutes ago when you were touching me, I kind of," I stammered again, but stopped, not wanting to admit what had happened to my body.

"What's wrong, baby? You can tell me," he said, looking into my eyes, but never removing his hand from the curls of my girl parts.

"Well … you see … I kind of … something happened … and now … shit," I cursed under my breath and let go of his hand to brush the hair out of my face.

"Are you wet, Izzy?" he asked, smiling like a cat who had eating the damn canary. I nodded my head and looked down, staring at the tattoos Edward had on his chest.

"God, baby, do you know how sexy that is? That's what happens when you like the things I do to you. Haven't you ever … you know?" Edward asked while moving his fingers that were in my curls back and forth. I gulped and shook my head no.

"Okay, since you're a virgin and never done something like this before, I'm going to take it slow and not do as much as I would love to do, but if I hurt you … you have to tell me." I nodded, knowing I looked like one of those bobble head things they have, but I couldn't care less at the moment. It was the only way I could communicate.

He slid his fingers lower until he came in contact with my sensitive lips. I moaned as his fingers grazed my clit as I spread my legs wider for his hand. Edward pushed me down onto the mattress and lift up over my body.

"Can I take your panties off?" he asked, but never stopped what he was doing with his hand.

"No," I whispered. I still needed them to feel comfortable and right now I was comfortable with them on. I was worried now that he wouldn't like what he saw if I removed them.

It was his turn to nod as he lowered his head to my chest once again and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I moved under his touch. Everything he was doing to my body felt fucking unbelievable. His tongue swirled and licked at my peak as his fingers circled my clit, causing my whole body to fucking shake. My legs shook and twitched as he circled my clit repeatedly. I rolled my hips against his fingers and used my hands to hold his face to my breast.

My heart raced, and I felt like I was on fire, burning from the inside out. I moved constantly, making my legs close only to open them again as he stroked me over and over. I could feel my body getting closer to the edge of something amazing, something I had never experienced before, and something that formed a tingling in my stomach. I was hanging by a thread, ready to fall over at any minute. When he slid one of his fingers inside of me, I fell. I closed my legs, squeezing his hand between my thighs as I continued to fall. He didn't stop until I finally opened my legs and scooted away from his hands.

Edward leaned up and kissed me, smiling against my lips, and then stood up, where I noticed the wet spot on his jeans. He looked down and winked at me, heading toward the bathroom. I crawled to the headboard, pulling the covers over my body and fell asleep.

~AASS~

Edward's moods were something I had to learn and I was, but sometimes, like now, he would catch me off guard, not knowing how to take him. When he first woke up, he was usually gentle, and there was always something in his eyes that called to me. As the day progressed, Edward became more reserved even around me. I used to figure it was because of the band and the pressure he told me he was under from the record executives, but it wasn't just the band that saw this behavior. In the evenings, the controlling Edward would come out to play, and even though he never hurt me, he was harder to resist during those times because of his forcefulness. Nights were the worst of all when it came to Edward's moods. Once he started drinking, things became worse, and often times, he would fight with other band mates or Jake. Jake was the main one, and anytime I walked around them or tried to get close enough to the conversation, both would either shut up or leave. Then there was the one time that I was talking to Jake and Edward grabbed me by the arm, leading me toward our room.

Those weren't the only things that I noticed about Edward. Edward was visiting James more often. I had heard the stories about him and what he was handing out to the band members almost regularly during the tour. I didn't like it, but I didn't know how to stop what was going on right in front of my eyes.

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys once again, but I have been very busy as of lately **__**w**__**ith contests, compilations, and trying to homeschool both my children this year**__**.**__** I want to thank those who are following this story and who have been patient as I get things together. Be sure to follow me on twitter Cullen4cullen, facebook Carolina .Cullen . 319 or come join my group. I share updates, pdf files of completed stories, and manips that I have created to go along with my stories. **_


End file.
